The Demise
by Lynn Miller
Summary: The third and final book in The Breeding Games trilogy.  Katniss and Peeta are in District 14 under the supervision of a new Commander.  A Commander who is about to make a rule that will change things in the Breeding Centers, but for better or for worse?
1. The Letter

Katniss

I held the letter in my hand, rereading the words for the third time. This was alarming, in fact, more than alarming.

_Katniss,_

_ I write this letter as a warning, and also in confidence that you will handle the situation appropriately. There is trouble brewing among the Districts, an unrest you can feel in the air. No one will speak the words or admit it, but we are on the verge of another Rebellion. The second reaping of children for the Breeding Center is upon us there are talks of refusal to hand over the boys and girls for testing. _

_In the next few days I'll arrive in District 4, the investigation at The Resort has been long and drawn out. President Paylor is trying to keep me busy, fearful of what my presence might provoke in the people of Panem. You and Peeta may have been the stars of the Rebellion, but I am remembered as well. I am the fierce fighter who stood by your side, stood up for right over wrong, no matter the cost._

_I have been commanded to report back to the Capitol in two weeks for debriefing. I have no doubts that I am going to be kept out of public eye for the airing of the documentary. I have a feeling that you and Peeta will be asked to remove yourself as well. We are no longer assets in President Paylor's breeding games. We are liabilities._

_Katniss, remember who your enemy is._

_Stay safe._

_Your best friend, Gale_

"Remember who your enemy is." I whispered to myself. The last time I heard those words Haymitch was speaking them to me. I was preparing to enter the arena in the Quarter Quell and I soon found out what he meant. The Capitol is the enemy. Gale wants me to resurrect the Mockingjay.

I dropped the letter on the table and let out a frustrated moan. Peeta looked up from a file he was reading. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "It doesn't make sense."

He shrugged. "Don't take it all to heart, Katniss. Things with him haven't been… right."

We had to be careful to watch what we said here in District 14. There were cameras and microphones everywhere. I couldn't read the letter out loud. In fact, by the end of the day I would need to burn it in the fire. Things had grown complicated with Gale. He disconnected himself from the Breeding Center after we arrived, disagreeing with President Paylor's methods. She released him from his position and sent him to The Resort to be on the research team there. Survivors had been found and they were interviewing them while searching the rest of the compound. Cruz, Holden and Hunter were there with them. Ash and Keelo had been sent to the Capitol to do work there.

Gale had been relieved to step down from his position. He had become unstable in that position and was in a constant battle to bend the rules. The issue now was that the man who took his place was intolerable. President Paylor called us up to Command Center the morning of his arrival, anxious to introduce us.

"This is Professor Klink." She told us.

"Nice to meet you, Klink." Peeta had extended his hand.

"It's Professor Kink." He snuffed, simply eyeing Peeta's hand instead of shaking it.

He seemed to be very full of himself, and he took his job in the Command Center very seriously. He tightened the security in the Breeding Center and made stricter rules for the children. Curfews had been made earlier, demerits given for being late to class, and a noise ordinance had been posted banning talking in the hallways. It was getting a bit out of hand but neither Peeta nor I had a say in what he did. For now we focused on the boys and girls that came to us for help. The number had almost tripled after Professor Klink arrived. Fear was spreading fast among the children.

A loud bell rang in the hall, signaling dinner. All staff was now required to eat together in the large dining room down the hall. Professor Klink used this as his time to go over new rules or give us reminders as to how he was superior to us all. Peeta had to kick me under the table many of times when I opened my mouth, ready to tell him off.

We made our way into the hall, joining the other grumbling staff members on their way to dinner. On call Med Staff and guards were excused from dinner and it seemed that more and more of them were volunteering for extra hours.

We made our way into the room, finding two empty seats. We were served our food by a group of wait staff Professor Kink had brought in from the Capitol. Professor Klink always showed up last, eyeing us all as he walked to his spot at the end of the table. He took a seat and motioned for us to eat.

"So Klink." I mumbled while chewing a piece of meat. "What news do you have for us today? Are we under curfew now?" Peeta nudged me a warning under the table.

Professor Klink's eyes narrowed. Peeta and I were the only staff he couldn't touch. We came to meals in support of the rest of the staff members we had grown close to. We knew that Professor Klink had tried to get rid of us on a few occasions but President Paylor told him that he could not authorize that. She found us important to the success of The Breeding Center. Every now and then we would get a message asking us to take it easy on Professor Klink, but I had no intentions of listening.

"Not until after we enjoy our meal Miss. Everdeen." He had this annoying obsession with manners and politeness.

"Mrs. Mellark." I blurted out before biting into my roll.

For the most part I still went by Katniss Everdeen. People knew me best that way. But in my own private romantic world, I was Mrs. Mellark.

We ate in silence for fifteen minutes, waiting for each person to finish and their plate to be cleared. Professor Klink was always the last to finish, I had a feeling he did it to get on my nerves. And it worked.

He leaned back in his chair and pulled a notebook from the inside of his suit jacket. He pulled out a piece of paper with line after line of topics to touch on. Several groans sounded around the room but Professor Klink just grinned and cleared his throat.

The first fifteen minutes he went on about reminders. Reminders to enforce curfew, enforce the noise ordinance, report any troublesome looking children directly to him, the importance of timeliness, and so on and so on and so on.

"And now on to the new rules." Today was Monday and he always had new rules or ideas on Monday. He seemed to spend the weekends deep in thought about how to make all our lives more difficult and unpleasant.

"First, effective immediately the children will be given seating arrangements in the cafeteria for each meal. We have noticed that some of our more troubling boy and girls are starting to group together. The seating arrangement, which I made this weekend, will go out in the morning message."

Every morning Professor Klink made an announcement over the loud speaker, giving the children reminders about the rules and his expectations of them. He continued on, saying something about a change in the weekly menu and possibly moving staff meetings to breakfast instead of dinner. I was almost zoned out completely.

"Finally. Also effective immediately, all girls pregnant for the second time will be relocated to District 15. Their partners will be sent home." I could have sworn he smirked in my direction.

Peeta leaned forward. "Why?"

I bit my lip, trying to hold in the words I wanted to say.

Professor Klink leaned forward. "There is no need for the boys to be here the second time around. For a first timer, it is new and they are learning great material in their classes. They are more frightened, rely more on their partner for support. The second time around they know what to expect. Plus, this way the mothers can be with their first born as well."

I had to agree with him on the second point. I knew at least one girl would be ecstatic to hear this news. But sending their partners home? I had counseled many girls who had come to depend on their partners. Sending them away could be detrimental to their emotional health.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my tone neutral. "Could it be made a choice? Those boys that want to stay can, those who would rather go home can leave?"

He shook his head. "We will have new groups of children arriving in District 14 over the next few weeks. This will be the easiest way to make room for them."

A man I recognized as one of the night guards spoke up. "There is plenty of room here at the Breeding Center. It is barely half full." He sat up straight but I could see the fear in his eyes. There was a good chance he would be fired.

Professor Klink closed his notebook and stood. "These new rules are not up for discussion. Have a great night." He gave a small salute and left the room with long strides.

Chatter broke out as soon as he was gone.

"Can you believe him?" One of the nurses mumbled to a doctor sitting next to her.

"Well, I for one will be glad to get rid of some of the boys. They are rowdy." A guard spouted off to no one in particular.

I reached out and touched Peeta's arm. He turned to face me. "We need to prepare Stosh and Ollie. We need to meet with them tonight."

He frowned. "Are you sure it is safe to talk to them?"

I shrugged. "What is Professor Klink going to do?"

He sighed but a small smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. You are so stubborn sometimes."

I smiled and stood, lending my hand to him. "Let's go find them."


	2. Good News, Bad News

**Ollie**

We had been back at the Breeding Center for one month now. One month with out Sage, but one month closer to having him back in my arms forever. The memories from our arrival were still fresh in my mind, still haunted my dreams.

The hovercraft landed in the large hangar underneath District 14. When we excited we were ushered to another, small hovercraft that would take us to District 15. We never left the underground tunnel system and it was only ten minutes before we pulled into a small hangar similar to the one we just left.

The nurses and nannies that met us there were all very kind and compassionate. For the most part they were women in their forties and fifties, women whose own children had grown up and left home. There were some younger women scattered through out the group as well. I didn't see a single man besides the guards.

They gave us an extensive tour of the facilities that Sage would be living in. He was the first baby born from a District 14 resident but not the first baby to arrive. A dozen other babies lay in cribs and on playmats around the giant nursery. The playrooms were amazing. One room had a mock tree house in the corner with a rope swing; another had a slid that swirled down from a second level. There was educational room, an outdoor playground, and even an indoor beach.

Sage was definitely being taken care of there; I had no doubts about there. But my heart ached with out him close to me. I kept one of his blankets with me but his smell had already disappeared, replaced by the smells of our perfumed room. I felt as though a piece of me were missing. I barely ate my meals and had slipped into a haze. It wasn't new to me, the same haze had taken over after my dad died and we were relocated to District 13.

Stosh was worried about me, I could tell by the way he looked at me. When we first arrived he wanted to get right to work on a second baby. End our time here as soon as possible. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. For one, the sooner I got pregnant, the sooner I would be sent home. Here I was close to Sage. Another reason I was hesitating was because being with Stosh in that way scared me. We were different people now than we were when Sage was conceived. It was barely three months ago that I told Stosh we would need to be just friends for the time being. And here we were. Perhaps it was fate pushing us back together. Dr. Weaver had asked me to wait until at least three months post pregnancy to conceive again.

I had been in contact with Cruz when we were home in District 12. He was working with a team in The Resort, questioning survivor and helping them find things that may be important to their investigation. He told me he planned to move back to District 12 once they were finished, Holden and Hunter would come as well. Apparently Hunter had developed quite the fascination with Posy.

Posy, who was over due now and miserable. We were living in separate Sectors but President Paylor had given us permission to communicate by phone. I tried calling Ari a few times but she never picked up her phone but Peeta and Katniss informed me that she had had her baby and was in District 15 now. They promised to get more information when they could.

A log on the fire broke in two; the sound snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality. We had just gotten back from dinner and Stosh was sitting on the couch across from me completing an assignment for English class. We didn't have much homework here but they were trying to keep up with our education. The end of his tongue was peeking out through his lips ever so slightly, something he did in deep concentration.

The phone rang and startled us both. I stood before Stosh and walked into the kitchen to answer it. I hoped it was Posy informing me that she was in labor.

"Hello?"

"Ollie, it's Katniss." Her mellow voice rang on the other end.

"Oh, hey Katniss. Is something wrong?" They rarely called us; normally we were calling them to schedule counseling appointments. The first week that I was here with out Sage, Katniss held me while I cried.

"Peeta and I would like you and Stosh to come up to our room for a little bit. We called up to Command Center and got clearance for you, a guard will be down to give you access to the elevator." Her tone was calm, too calm.

"Okay. We'll be right up." I hung up the phone. I had Stosh's attention now. He was setting down his book and pushing himself to a stand.

"What's going on, Ollie? Who was that?" The expression on his face told me he thought we were being called to Command. No good news came out of that room.

"Peeta and Katniss want to speak with us." I mumbled, it was hard to look him in the eyes most days. He reminded me too much of Sage.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed him nodding his head. "Then we should go."

He turned to leave the room and I followed his lead. Our friendship had become so awkward. I hated living this way. Just as Katniss said, a guard met us at the elevator and escorted us to Peeta and Katniss' room. The door was open so we walked right in.

Peeta and Katniss were seated on a large couch in the sitting room. Stosh and I took a seat on the couch opposite of them a foot of space in between us. I watched Katniss' eyes take note of the space and a small frown played on her lips. She knew about our relationship trouble, we had talked about them in our sessions, but she rarely got to witness it first hand. She still had hope that we could work through this.

Peeta leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him. He tended to do this when he needed to share something serious; Stosh had picked up on the gesture during their earlier counseling sessions.

"Sorry to call you up here this late but we felt it couldn't wait until morning. We had a meeting with Professor Klink today and some new rules were set in place."

Professor Klink had taken over for Gale in the Command Center. He was strict and a little obsessed with neatness, but he didn't make that big of an impression on me. We rarely dealt directly with him though, just with those enforcing his stupid rules.

"There is a new rule that will be effective immediately, one that will effect the both of you."

My stomach turned itself into a knot as he continued.

"Once Ollie becomes pregnant with her second baby, she'll be transported to District 15."

Stosh sat up straight. "What does that mean? Will I be going with her?" Oddly enough there was hope in his voice. He was thinking the same thing I was. We would be with Sage.

Katniss frowned. "No Stosh. You'll be going back to District 12."

The world around me stopped moving. Back to District 12. Just like that they would release him? "Why?" I croaked out.

Peeta sighed. "We were told that it would be to make more room for the incoming boys and girls from the second reaping. Also, Professor Klink has decided that the girls who are pregnant for the second time won't need to take the pregnancy and parenting courses all over again. You'll get your education from tutors in District 15, and you'll get to be with your first born."

Katniss managed a smile. "You'll get to be with Sage, Ollie."

My heart leaped, feeling a bit more complete. I would really get to be with Sage. Spend a whole nine months with him. "That would be wonderful." I choked out, tears threatened to appear.

Stosh was still beside me. "But I'll have to leave?"

Peeta nodded. "It isn't optional Stosh. Professor Klink said that it would be mandatory."

I couldn't bring myself to look at Stosh. I couldn't bring myself to reach over and comfort him, because inside I was elated. This is what I had chosen all along, to be with Sage. But being with Sage meant truly letting Stosh go. Allowing myself to get pregnant with his baby meant exiling him from the Breeding Center. Part of me wanted to cry for him and for our friendship. But this was the answer to my problems. I would get to be with Sage.

Peeta continued to talk, encouraging us to move forward and handle the situation at hand. They couldn't change the rules for us but they could counsel us through it. I tried to listen but my thoughts were back to Sage. I could feel pieces of my heart coming back together; I would be with my baby. It would only be for 9 months but that would be better than I had right now. A weekly one-hour visit wasn't cutting it. He was already changing so much and I was missing it.

I would have to wait a month to act. One more month until Dr. Weaver would give me the approval. It felt like a lifetime away but I would be counting down the hours. Of course Stosh would realize that I was using him, would he refuse me? How could I look him in the eyes and tell him I needed him to go, needed him to do this for me. Part of me still loved him; I could tell it was still there. But I loved Sage more. Sage needed me more.

We left Peeta and Katniss' room after an hour, following the guard back to our room in silence. Tonight I was thankful for the noise ordinance that prevented us from talking in the halls. I had no idea what I would say to Stosh.

When we got back to our room he threw himself backward onto our bed, staring at the ceiling. "Ollie?" His voice sounded pained.

I approached the side of the bed and looked down at him. "Yes Stosh?"

"Give me one month to figure this out, please. If I can get Professor Klink to change his mind I'll give you want you want."

I cocked my head. "And what is that?"

He laughed, but it was a cruel laugh. "You know what you want Ollie. I could read it in your body language the moment Peeta told us the news. You want to get pregnant again so you can be with Sage."

I didn't answer him but he knew already. He could see right through me. "I'm doing this for Sage." I replied.

He nodded. "But you are doing it for yourself as well. You act like you are the only one who misses him, whose heart is breaking with each day you are apart from him. Do you think I'm not sad as well? Do you think I don't dream about him and spend my free time thinking about him?"

My mouth hung open. "Stosh…"

"Don't." He closed his eyes and raised his hand. "One month."

I nodded and walked away, headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. If Stosh and I had any chance at finding our way back to a relationship it appeared to be disappearing. I would always pick Sage when given the choice. But I needed Stosh's friendship as well. He was Sage's father. And when I gave birth to our second baby and was sent back to District 12, we would be together again. I couldn't cut ties with him. I needed to spend the next month mending our relationship. Even if we could never find love again, I would get my best friend back.


	3. Leaving

**Katniss**

The talk with Stosh and Ollie had been heartbreaking. I barely spoke and there was no conversation, but I had been sulking ever since they left. I had high hopes for their relationship and rebuilding it. They had been through a lot in the past year, more than any teenager should have to deal with. I thought we had put a stop to that with the Rebellion and here it was happening again.

Peeta was sitting by the fire reading over files, a usual nighttime activity for him, and I had crawled into bed. I pulled the covers up to my ears, almost completely covering my head. Even though our room was plenty warm I felt chilled. I saw it in Ollie's eyes the moment Peeta told her the news. She saw hope that she could be with Sage again, even if it meant leaving Stosh.

But I saw a future of more pain. Spending nine straight months with Sage would make it harder to leave him once the second baby arrived. Then she would need to leave him for at least three years. At least here she was used to not seeing him every day. Having him to herself for all that time and then being taken from him completely could break her.

I needed to find a way to fix things, amend all of this. After all, I had been the Mockingjay. But my success was mainly in part to my team, and almost all of them were dead. What could I do to make this right? Could I even have an impact on the people of Panem anymore? Or was I washed up, a lost cause to them.

What could I do that would inspire them to listen. I didn't want another rebellion, I wanted a support group. A group of people that could plead with President Paylor, help her amend the rules. Find a less abrasive way to go about all of this. We had tried once before and found ourselves sucked into the Breeding Center as counselors. But now that uncomfortable feeling was coming back. President Paylor had stepped over a line.

"Peeta?" My voice sounded desperate.

Papers shuffled as he shoved them back into files. I felt him draw near to me; he placed his hand on my back. "What's wrong Katniss? Is this about Ollie and Stosh?"

I nodded my head. "I need you to do something for me." I turned to look at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Anything."

Maybe not anything, I thought. "We are going to need to leave District 14 for awhile."

He frowned. "We can't do that Katniss. We can't leave these kids with Professor Klink."

I nodded, knowing that would be his answer. I had to try. "Then I'll have to leave with out you."

He face was full of worry now. His muscles tensed. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

I closed my eyes, saying the next words to the ceiling. "I can't tell you."

I felt him lean forward. He grabbed a hold of my face, the action caused me to open my eyes and meet his angry gaze. Peeta didn't get angry with me often, but he was getting to that point now. "A second ago you were asking me to go with you and now you can't tell me where you are going?"

I sighed. "Because if you won't go with me, there is a good chance you'll try to stop to me. I don't want to lie to you, Peeta. I learned long ago that that isn't good for our relationship. But I need to do this, and I need you to trust me when I tell you that I am doing the right thing."

His expression was pained but he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Okay Katniss."

He stood and headed back to his pile of files. The list of boys and girl wanted to be counseled by us was on the rise, we were often up late making notes and reading information on their past. Tonight I wanted to sleep though. I wanted to forget about the reality of the present and dream, even if it meant bringing on the nightmares.

And the nightmares did come.

I ran through the woods, a thin mist chasing me. No matter how fast I ran it kept up with me. Drops landed on my legs, arms, and neck, burning off the skin. I somehow made it out of the woods and onto a large beach. I thought I had escaped the evil when a large group of monkeys came screaming from my left, their razor sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. The lead monkey jumped toward me and I stumbled backwards. The mist seeped out onto the beach, threatening to burn my skin away. The monkey landed on top of me, inches from my face. He let out an unnatural roar and starting clawing at my neck.

I woke up screaming and jerked up in bed. Peeta was kneeling next to me, he had a strong grip on my wrists.

"Katniss, your neck…" He looked at me in horror.

I suddenly noticed the throbbing pain in my neck. I touched it with my hands and felt the scratch wounds. I pulled them away and saw blood. I had been clawing at myself in my sleep. I had never made myself bleed in a dream before. I had trashed and fallen out of bed, but nothing like this.

Peeta jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get a warn towel. He returned and began dabbing at the wounds. I sat there, gaping ahead at the almost burned out fire. Peeta left the room again and this time came back with a first-aid kit. He put ointment on my skin and covered the scratches with bandages.

"Tomorrow we can take you to the Med Unit and get your skin repaired." He pulled me into his arms, rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

I didn't speak; afraid I would break down if I did. I continued to stare at the fire for a while, listening to the gentle beating of Peeta's heart. At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning, snuggled into Peeta's arms.

My neck was throbbing and the cuts stung. I would go to the Med Unit before making plans to depart District 14. I turned to face Peeta and found that he was awake, staring at a spot on the ceiling.

"My neck hurts." I rasped.

He nodded but didn't look at me. "I bet it does. You really did a number on it last night."

I noticed how his jaw was clenched and his hands were in fists. "What's wrong Peeta? I'm going to go to the Med Unit today and have the scratches fixed. It will be okay."

He shook his head. "Katniss, I am going to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me."

"Always."

"Are you going to see Gale?"

My mouth hung open. "What? No. I mean, I'm sure I'll run into him but that is not the purpose of my leaving the Breeding Center."

He nodded, thinking a moment. His voice was softer this time. "What happens if you try to hurt yourself while you're gone? What if I'm not there to stop you? You could have done serious damaged if I hadn't stopped you."

I swallowed. "I don't know." Before last night the thought never would have crossed my mind. "You could come with me."

He brought his free arm up and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I told you last night, I can't do that. You've seen the list of kids eagerly waiting to speak with us."

I pulled away from him and propped myself up on my arm. "Do this for me." I pleaded.

"Katniss…" He extended a hand to me but I moved out of his way. I rolled off the bed and crossed my arms.

"I love you for what you are doing for these boys and girls, Peeta. Your amazing way with words has helped many of them find some sort of emotional balance for their time here. But what about me? I need you too."

I had hurt him, I could tell. His eyes grew sad. "You know I care about you Katniss. That isn't fair."

"You were all about talking to President Paylor with me last year, helping me shut this place down. Then you suddenly made a switch. What was it Peeta? The fact that I can't have children with you?" I was being childish, I knew that, but I couldn't stop myself.

He sat up now. "No! Where are you going with this Katniss?"

I tried to stop the tears but they were starting to pour onto my cheeks. "I'm starting to think that you care more about these kids than you do me." I blurted out.

He jumped out of bed and came toward me. "Are you having some sort of break down Katniss? Where is this coming from?"

"Don't use that counselor speak on me Peeta." I don't know what I expected him to do. Maybe apologize, or talk me down. But I wasn't one of his subjects. I walked into the bathroom and found a clean set of clothes. He followed behind me.

"Katniss, talk to me. Please. You are scaring me."

I pulled a shirt over my head and laughed. "You knew I had issues before you married me Peeta. I'm just finally letting my feelings loose. I spend so much time taking on the emotional burden of the kids that I never get to share any of mine."

Peeta moved toward me again. "Don't leave. Don't go like this. We can talk through it."

I shook my head. "You already made your decision Peeta. You'll stay here and counsel the children, and I'll go and try to save the self-respect I still have left."

"Are you leaving _me_?" The question surprised me. Was I? No, I could never do that. I loved Peeta, even if I was extremely angry with him right now.

I softened a little. "Of course not Peeta. But since we are being honest, I'm very disappointed right now. It is hard to watch you pick work over me. I love these kids as much as you do, but I also have a grasp on my personal life as well."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't play victim Katniss. We just spent over a month away on a rescue mission down south. The kids are confused, upset with what happened with Garth. They may not know all the details but they know something bad went down. They are very vulnerable right now."

I shrugged. "We all are. I have something I need to take care of Peeta, and if you aren't going to come with me, you at least need to let me go."

I stepped around him and into the hall. I opened the door and left our room. I was done with the conversation. We were both to angry to speak right now, we needed a chance to calm down and then we could talk more about it later. We didn't stay upset with each other for long.

I took the elevators down to the Med Center and spoke with the receptionist. She took note of the bandages around my neck and sent me back immediately. A kind looking nurse lead me back to an exam room and asked me to wait for the doctor. Dr. Weaver, one of the kinder doctors entered the room.

"What happened Katniss?"

I told him the story and threw in a laugh at the end to show it didn't affect me too much. He nodded as he listened, frowning now and again.

"You know, I can give you pills that will force you into a deep sleep at night. There is a great chance you won't have any dream."

My eye widened. "Really?"

He nodded.

I bit my lip. "I'll get back to you."

He nodded and removed a black object from a cabinet; it looked almost like a small gun. He turned it on and a blue light glowed from the end. He ran it along my wounds and the throbbing and pain went away immediately. The contraption was healing my skin.

It took a total of two minutes. "Done." He said.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Before you go Katniss, I just wanted to tell you that I appreciated your comments at dinner last night." He smiled at me.

I nodded. Several of the staff members appreciated how I stood up to Klink. They feared being fired if they did it themselves so I was always getting random pats on the back and thumbs up.

"Any time." I replied. But the truth was it would be awhile before I could stand up for them again. I had no idea how long I would be gone, but it would take at least a couple of weeks to accomplish what I wanted to do.

I left the exam room and headed back out into the Atrium. I need to go to the hangar and get the departure schedule so I could plan my trip out of here. I was almost to the elevators when I heard someone yelling my name behind me.

"Katniss! Hey, Katniss!" Stosh ran across the center of the atrium.

I stopped and waited for him. I really wanted to get to the hangar but I didn't want to ignore him. I had come to enjoy Stosh as of late. "Hey Stosh, is something wrong?"

He reached me and I noticed there were dark bags under his eyes. "You need to talk to her."

I knew he meant Ollie. "Stosh, I can't do that. I'm sorry."

He pleaded with me. "Please, I can't lose her again. I'm losing my mind. I haven't felt like myself in week. Make her see that she needs me, that being with Sage and then being forced away from him will hurt her in the long run."

So he was thinking the same thing I was. "I'll try Stosh. But I'm going away for a little while so it'll depend on when the next hovercraft is leaving."

He breathed a sigh of relief, not even worried that I mentioned leaving. "Thanks Katniss, I appreciate."

I nodded and watched him turn and walk away. Ollie had painted him as such a confident and outgoing boy back in District 12. But this place had changed him. He always seemed worried and ready to break down at any moment. I could only hope he could recover after he was sent home.

I took the elevators to the hangar and went to speak with the person in charge of the scheduling. She looked over the daily schedule. "The next hovercraft leaving is going to the Capitol. In fact, several of them are headed that way. President Paylor is having the filming equipment for the documentary sent over early."

"Perfect!" I said. "When are they leaving?"

She checked the schedule again. "It looks like this afternoon around three o'clock."

I frowned. That was too soon. "When is the next schedule departure after that."

She checked the schedule again. "To the Capitol? Two weeks. Some supply runs will be made but President Paylor wants all the staff here and prepared for the filming."

Two weeks was to far away.

"Should I put your on the list for this afternoon's flight Miss. Everdeen?"

I sighed heavily. "Please."


	4. Goodbyes

Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone has made it here from The Resort. The beginning of story is going to focus a little more on Katniss's POV but Ollie will be back shortly. I know there is a lot of emotional stuff happening in the relationships right now but good things are coming!

**Katniss**

3 hours. That's how long I had before the hovercraft left. I had spent the morning wandering the Breeding Center, avoiding Peeta. He would be in counseling sessions anyway, and for all he knew; we were going to have a talk tonight. I found myself walking into Sector B; all of the children were in lunch right now. I headed to the cafeteria and watched as guards tried to help the boys and girl find their way into their assigned seats. There were many grumbles but for the most part the children were cooperating.

I scanned the room looking for a familiar head of dark hair. Posy sat in the corner with two other couples. The couple closest to her we positioned so that their backs were facing her, like they couldn't bear to look at her. Posy had told me the other couples somewhat shunned her for her unique situation but I didn't realize it was this bad.

I walked into the cafeteria and weaved through the tables. Whispers sounded around the room as people began to recognize me, many of the boys and girls were staring. I went straight to Posy. "Hey Posy, can we talk?"

"Hey Katniss! Of course." She looked relieved to see me. The couples sitting with her finally turned and managed to look at her, in awe that she was leaving with me. The guard let us pass out of the cafeteria once he recognized me.

I picked a bench near the center of Sector B's atrium and motioned for her to sit with me. She lowered herself slowly, wincing a bit. Posy was a small girl and her pregnant belly took over most of her body.

She finally managed to get herself comfortable. "I can't wait until this little girl comes out."

I laughed. "How much longer?"

"I was due eight days ago. I have six days before they take her my force."

I nodded. "Any name ideas?"

She shrugged. "A few. I want to see her first."

I smiled. "That sounds like a good idea, Posy."

She stretched her back on the back of the bench. "So, why did you come hear to see me today Katniss? Is it something with Gale?" She had called me several times since he left District 14, worried about it.

"A little bit Posy. I'm going to be seeing him soon, do you want me to pass along any messages?"

She paused mid stretch and looked at me. "You're leaving?"

"Just for a little while. I have something I need to do. I'll be back though."

She furrowed her brows. "What about Peeta?"

I forced a smile to convince her everything was okay. "He is going to stay her so he is still available for counseling."

She looked at her feet and sighed. "Tell him I love him, and that I miss him. I'll have Peeta contacted when I have this baby so that he can tell you and in turn you can inform Gale. He rarely calls anymore."

I placed my hand over hers. "I'm not sure he is really allowed to be in direct contact with us right now. There is a lot happening, he is very busy."

She nodded. "Thanks for coming to speak with me. I appreciate it. I should get back to lunch."

"Don't let the other couples get to you, Posy. They are missing out."

I stood and helped put her to a stand. "I know Katniss. Less than a week and I am done with them forever."

"Forever?" I asked.

"Since my situation is unique I'll be going home after the first baby. I don't have a partner and apparently assigning me a new one is unethical. Who knows."

"Well, hopefully we'll be seeing each other in District 12 soon." I smiled and watched her walk away. How did Posy get around the rules? What did she mean unethical. There were plenty of unethical things going on around here.

I let it go and headed back to Sector A, I needed to speak with Peeta now, before it was too late. I navigated the maze of hallways and elevators to our room and pressed my thumb to the small screen by the door handle. Peeta was finishing his lunch by the fire, looking over files. He was always looking over files.

He looked up when he saw me and just stared for a minute. "Katniss. I'm glad you came back. I'm so sorry about earlier."

He stood up, unsure of whether to approach me or not. I stood in place and crossed my arms. "I'm sorry too Peeta. Look, we need to talk."

He glanced at the clock. "I have a session in five minutes. Can we talk tonight?"

I shook my head. "No, we can't. Can you reschedule the session?"

He scratched his head. "My schedule is pretty full Katniss, especially now that I'll be taking over your sessions. I doubt I can make it work."

I sighed, frustrated. He had become so obsessed with his work. "That's fine Peeta. We'll talk when I get back then."

I marched into the bathroom and found my hunting bag. I started to shove some clean sets of clothes into it. The Breeding Center wouldn't miss them. Peeta walked into the bathroom.

"Why are you packing?" His voice sounded confused.

I stopped and stood to face him. "I'm leaving on a hovercraft in a little over two hours Peeta."

His eyes widened. "You can't leave so soon! Is this because of our fight this morning? We can work it out tonight, you can leave in a day or two."

I shook my head. "After today there aren't any hovercrafts going to the Capitol for two weeks."

He frowned. "Why are you going to the Capitol?"

"I told you to trust me, Peeta." I sighed and starting packing again. Slipping my hunting jacket on. "I need to go talk to Ollie before I go."

He threw his hands up in the air. "But you won't talk to me."

A knock sounded on the door. "You have a session remember." I raised my eyebrow at him and shrugged.

He sighed and left the room, going to answer the door. We used to go to the subjects room but more recently Peeta had been holding his sessions in our room. He found it felt more personal and safe for the children. They feared that their neighbors or partners were listening in somewhere. Those sessions we usually did together.

I stepped out into the hall as Peeta passed with a boy about Stosh's age. "Hey." He smiled at me and I offered him a smile back. I couldn't seem to recall his name.

Peeta sat on the couch, his back facing me. I exited the room and turned to head to Ollie's room. Suddenly it didn't seem right, I needed to think, and in a safe place. I wandered in the opposite direction until I found a supply closet. I shut myself inside, curling up in the corner.

This was happening all wrong. I was supposed to talk to Peeta before I left. We were supposed to make up and part ways with our relationship in tact. My plan for going to the Capitol wasn't even a sure thing. I had no idea if it would work.

I laid there for an hour or more, staring up at the ventilation fan and thinking over my place. I needed to go, there was no other option. I just wished Peeta were going with me. I wanted his support, but then again, he could put a stop to some of my ideas. He was so much more levelheaded than me but this plan needed a little chaos.

The doorknob on the supply closet turned and I sat up. Peeta appeared in the doorway. "Really Katniss, the supply closet again?" He let out a small sigh.

I laughed and stood up. "I couldn't help myself. How'd you know?"

"I found Ollie walking the track for her free time, with out you." He reached his hand toward me and I happily took it. "Let's get you to the hangar."

We walked in silence for a while but still hand in hand. Once in the elevator he turned me and pulled me into his arms. "I'm going to miss you so much while your gone."

I took in his scent. "I'll miss you too. But I'll be back soon. You could always come with me."

His shoulders slumped a little. "I can't do that Katniss, and I think deep down you know that. This isn't a matter of choosing work over you Katniss, these kids rely on us. If both of us are gone there is no one here to fight for them. So while you are out there fighting for them, I'll be in here."

I nodded, seeing his point. "I'll call as often as I can manage."

He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Please do. We'll have to update each other as best as possible."

We had developed a code, our own sort of language, over the years. It allowed us to communicate with out worry that any who could be listening would use the information against us. It was hard to know who we could trust, especially in the current situation.

When we entered the hangar a large group of guards and staff members were already loading onto the large hovercraft. Many times the nurses went back to the Capitol to be switched out with new ones. Working here could be tiring and everyone could use a break. The guards were switched around as well. The lady I had spoken with this morning was walking around with a clipboard. She noticed me and smiled.

"Ah, glad to see you made it on time Miss. Everdeen. You are free to board." She took Peeta in. "Should I add one more to the list?"

Peeta opened his mouth to answer but I shook my head. "No, just me today."

She nodded. "Very well. Enjoy your trip." She went back to looking at her clipboard, making a check mark next to my name.

I turned to face Peeta, wanting a quick goodbye. I leaned up on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. I tried to pull away but he pulled me closer to him. It only lasted a few seconds but it left me breathless.

"See you soon, Peeta." I smiled.

He let go of my hand and smiled back, a smile that made butterflies pop up in my stomach. "I'll be waiting for you."

I turned and walked to the hovercraft, my hunting bag in tow. I couldn't allow myself to look back. I was afraid if I did I wouldn't want to leave, or worse, I would burst into tears.


	5. Complications

I'm not sure how long this story will be. Some of my chapters could easily be combined, being twice as long. But sometimes I like to get something posted for you to read so I can continue on. ;) I'll have to see how the story plays out. I plan on it being longer than The Resort for sure.

**Ollie**

Peeta had looked disheveled when he came to find me, asking if I had seen Katniss. I could only hope everything was okay. If those two couldn't find happiness in District 14, none of us probably would.

I had spent the first thirty minutes walking the track with Willow. She more waddled along than anything but it was still great exercise for us both. After that she had tired out so we were seated on a bench in the Atrium, watching couples and groups of friends wander around.

"What are you going to do about Stosh?" Willow asked me. Her eyes were on a couple of boys wrestling in the grass.

I sighed. "I'm not sure Willie." I had filled her in on the complete story, needing someone to confide in. We had all heard the announcement from Professor Klink this morning. A few couples looked devastated but for the most part everyone was indifferent. Most of the couples didn't want to raise a baby this young.

Willow and Coda were one of the devastated couples. They had started to bond the last several weeks, excited to be reunited. Willow didn't talk much about her time back home with Stosh, it seemed to pain her.

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "He really loves you, you know that right? I think it is driving him mad." Her tone was somewhat accusatory and I frowned.

"I know Willie. I have heard it from almost everyone I have spoken to. But I chose Sage, Stosh knows that."

"Sage is Stosh's son too." She pointed out.

"I know that as well, but I get the feeling he would chose me over Sage any day."

She shrugged. "That is because he knows that you two have a chance of being together where you have no promise of being with Sage for another four years."

Willow's argument sounded reasonable but I didn't want to hear it from her. "I have to do this, Willie."

She placed her hand on my arm and turned to meet my gaze. "Just think about it Ollie. Don't run away and throw everything away. One day you will all get to be together. Don't throw Stosh away just yet."

I didn't respond to her, I didn't trust myself to maintain my composure. Part of me felt as though she was right, and another part of me had instinct to run to Sage and be with him. I thought Willow would be on my side but her posture and tone told me otherwise.

I also didn't want to argue with her. "Where's Coda?" Usually he spent his afternoons walking with us.

"With Stosh." She mumbled. "He wanted to talk with him."

I nodded as if that were the obvious answer. "Want to go get some snacks and watch kids play table tennis?" I offered.

"Can't. I have an appointment with my doctor. I'm kind of hoping they just ship me over to District 15." She struggled to push herself to a stand and I put my hands on her back, helped her up.

I laughed. "I'll be thinking good thoughts for you. Stosh and I are supposed to go see Sage later today so if you are over there, we'll come visit."

She smiled. "I'll look forward to it. See you later Ollie." She waddled away from me and toward the Med Unit.

I sighed and looked around me. None of the faces were familiar. I hadn't gotten to know many of the girls during my short time here with my pregnancy with Sage. And since I had gotten back I had been in such a haze that I hadn't reached out. Willow and Coda were my only friends, and Stosh as well, but I couldn't really call what we had a friendship. Whatever was between us was best described as awkward.

Then I spotted Stosh, making his way across the Atrium. He caught sight of me and smiled, picking up pace. "Hey Ollie!" He called out. Ready to go see Sage?"

I checked my schedule. "I have a session this afternoon? Don't you have class?"

He shrugged. "They haven't really worked out the kinks between scheduling and allowing us to visit the babies. Max and Yulla are headed over as well, let's go with them." He reached for my hand and I hesitated before taking it. He was acting happier than I had seen him in a long time.

He led me toward the hangar. Max and Yulla were waiting by the large silver doors, talking to a guard. Yulla had been one of the first pregnant girls along with me. We had all our sessions together but we never really talked. Max and Yulla were one of the rare couples like Stosh and I. They both came from District 9 and had been together before arriving. They almost looked like they could be siblings. They both had sandy colored hair and big brown eyes. Their features were large and I swore their eyes took up a third of their face.

Yulla smiled when she saw us. "Glad you could come with us! It will make the ride more pleasant." She was always happy like this. Max had his arm wrapped around her waist affectionately. I tried not to notice but the gesture made me sad. Stosh and I used to be like that.

The guard ushered us out into the hangar and to a small hovercraft at the opposite end. We climbed aboard and took seats across from each other. A small table extended between us but we had no use for it.

I had made this trip with Stosh four times since we arrived, and two additional times by myself. It was always refreshing to see Sage, it re-centered me. The hovercraft lifted off the ground and began the twisting and turning into the underground tunnels.

Max and Yulla were beaming. Yulla leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table. "So, guess what?" She grinned.

Stosh put his arm around me lightly, I didn't resist. "What?" He asked.

Max leaned forward this time, grinning bigger than her. "Yulla is pregnant again!"

"Oh, how exciting!" I exclaimed. "But… but that means you'll be moved to District 15 right?"

She nodded and looked sadly at Max for a moment. "Yes, I am moving at the end of the week. But it will only be for 9 months, right?"

Max smiled sadly at her and nodded.

I was perplexed by their actions. "Yes, but you'll get to be with Ada—their daughter—which will be nice."

Yulla nodded. "I am excited to spend time with her but I'll be happy to go back to District 9 when this is all over."

I frowned. "Even if it is with out Ada?" I had always thought Yulla was as attached to her daughter as I was to Sage. I had seen how she interacted with Ada, saw that unbreakable bond.

"It isn't permanent Ollie." Max replied. "Ada, and this second baby, will be home with us soon enough."

I was still bewildered by their attitude. They seemed… grown-up.

"Yes." I sighed. "But won't it still be hard?"

Yulla laughed a little. "There is no way we could take care of a baby back home. We still have our last year of school to finish and then job training to begin. We'll have a much more stable life by the time we are twenty-one. Ada and her sibling will return to a much better home."

I glanced at Stosh, who looked just as much in awe as I was. He removed his arm from my shoulder and sat up older. "I admire your outlook on all of this. It is very mature of you."

Max and Yulla glanced at each other and then Yulla spoke. "We have been together for awhile. Our relationship is important to us; we want our children to have a stable home some day. If this is what we need to do in order for that to happen, we will."

I could feel Stosh's eye on me but I refused to look at him. I knew he hoped that their words had affected me. Had he realized their position before this? Is this why he wanted me to ride with them to District 15? And most importantly, were they right?

Should I focus on my relationship with Stosh so that our children had a stable home to come back to, or should I continue to fight to be with Sage? There had to be a way to do both. Either way I would end up with Sage, but how I treated Stosh between now and getting pregnant a second time could change everything.

Stosh, Max, and Yulla carried on casual conversation for the rest of the trip. I pretended to pay attention but my thoughts were elsewhere. What if I had made the wrong choice? What if choosing Sage meant working on my relationship with Stosh. I had barely talked to Cruz since he left for The Resort but he promised to be back. He wanted to start training with District 12's doctors. He had interest in going into the medical field. It had been over a month since our last conversation though.

The hovercraft pulled out of the dark tunnels and into a small hangar. Once on the ground the back hatch swung down and we exited the craft. A nurse met us there and she took in Max and Yulla.

"I thought I would show you where you would be living at the end of the week before going to the nursery." Yulla and Max agreed and we headed off to the nursery on our own.

The nursery was on of the first rooms in the south wing of District 15. I quickly stepped into a room and was greeted by a nanny holding a fussy Sage. She smiled when she saw me.

"Ollie! Stosh! Great to see you both today. Sage is ready for his bottle, I assume you'll want to feed him?

I nodded and held my arms out, taking Stosh from her. She handed me a bottle and walked to tend to another baby. I sat down in a rocking chair next to the wall of cribs and Stosh came and kneeled beside me.

He ran his fingers through Sage's dark hair. "He looks different each time we see him." He whispered.

I nodded. Sage was sucking on his bottle but his eyes were on mine. Eyes that resembled Stosh's right down to color and shape. "I think he looks more and more like you each time we see him."

Stosh managed a small laugh. "Can't deny that. Maybe our next baby will look like you."

I smiled and looked around the large room. It was a bright and fun place. The walls were painted yellow and decorated with various animal pictures. There were cribs lining the wall to our right and changing tables on the wall to the left. The nannies had explained that this wasn't the only nursery; they had no idea how fast the babies would come in to District 15 and needed to make sure they had enough room. Several babies were lying on play mats, staring blankly at the ceiling. Others were in bouncy chairs or being fed. A few were sound asleep in their cribs or small swings.

The nannies had also told me that several babies never had visitors. That their parents had no interest in coming to see them after they were born. It made me sad, that all these children would be left with out homes soon enough, but it was inevitable. They would be released when they turned five and would have nowhere to go. The nannies assured me that the Capitol had a plan but that didn't make me feel better.

After I fed Sage, Stosh and I played with him on the floor for a while. Max and Yulla eventually made it back to the nursery and happily took a sleeping Ada out of her crib to snuggle her. She didn't even wake up. She stirred a little and then buried her head in Yulla's chest.

Sage had fallen asleep in Stosh's arms and Stosh stood rocking back and forth from side to side. I looked over at Yulla and whispered. "How are the facilities? Are we going to like it here?"

She nodded, keeping her voice low. "Very nice. Definitely better than District 14. The staff seems really nice as well. They have a couple of new doctors training that were awesome. One of them said he knew you, actually.

My heart skipped a beat and Stosh stopped rocking back and forth.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was very nice. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, very tan. What was his name Max?"

Max thought for a moment. "He asked us to called him Cruz."

I sat down in a nearby chair and put my head in my hands. Things just got much more complicated.


	6. Giving In

**Ollie**

Stosh let out a frustrated moan and I looked up. His jaw was clenched but he had started rocking Sage again, staring at the wall in front of him. Max and Yulla looked between us, concern filling their face.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked?

I sat still. "It's extremely complicated."

They just nodded and went back to paying attention to Ada. She had started to stir so they went over to the nannies to get a bottle to feed her. Stosh moved toward stepped toward me and sat down. He exhaled loudly; he must have been holding his breath.

"He is here on purpose. He knows exactly what he is doing." He spat.

I frowned. "I know. He said he wouldn't fight fair."

"What?" Stosh's tone grew angry.

"Just something he told me on the beach before you found us…" My sentence drifted off. I didn't want to finish the sentence with _before you found us kissing._

Stosh growled. "This definitely isn't fair. I'll be shipped off to District 12 to wait while you spent nine straight months here with him. How can I compete with that?"

"It isn't a competition." I responded. "I don't want you two fighting over me. I'll handle this on my own. I need to remember what is best for Safe."

"And what is that?" Stosh asked, his tone still angry.

"A solid family." I whispered.

"And you are going to pick whoever you think can give him a solid family?" Stosh's eyes fell to the floor and I reached over and touched his arm.

"No. He needs his father Stosh."

He looked up at me, a little surprised.

"I want to make this work. I'm starting to wonder if what I think is better for Sage now won't be better for him in the long run. Max and Yulla seem to have their heads on straight."

He nodded. "That's part of the reason I wanted to ride with them. They are pretty wise in the parenting department. They were raised well."

I give him a small shove to the arm. "I knew that was part of you plan." I laughed.

He laughed as well and shrugged. "I didn't say I would fight fair."

It was nice talking and joking with Stosh like this. I had allowed myself to fall so far into a haze of mourning over losing Sage and being stuck between two men, that I hadn't taken time to enjoy myself.

"He'll still fight for me." I looked at my feet now.

"I know." Stosh nodded. "But I'll be fighting too."

* * *

We arrived back in District 14 just in time for dinner. Willow and Coda were sitting at our normal table; we had been lucky to be assigned with them.

"No baby I guess?" I asked Willow. She looked miserable.

"Nope." She said, sounding annoyed. "The doctor said even though I'm not sure for another two weeks she still thinks I'll go early. I'm already dilated, whatever that mean."

She knew what it meant, she learned all about it in the pregnancy sessions. She was just being difficult. I thought back to the moment where I had Sage on the beach.

Stosh took a bite of his soup. "Well, when you do get over there you'll have new doctor too look after you?"

"Oh really, is he cute?" She directed her attention to me and giggled as Coda squeezed her leg.

Stosh looked at me, waiting for me to answer. "Well Ollie, is he cute?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, reminds me a lot of Coda. Blond hair, blue eyes, and very tanned skin. Somewhat tropical looking."

Willow was about to take a bite of her soup but she paused, her spoon hanging in the air. "Oh my gosh, it's Cruz, isn't it?"

I nodded my head slowly; Stosh continued to eat his soup. Coda looked between us, giving us both nervous glances.

"It okay, I think I have a head start on this battle." Stosh winked and leaned over to kiss my cheek, which drew a laugh from me.

Coda and Willow both relaxed a little, Willow looked genuinely happy that Stosh and I were getting along. She had to be curious about what had changed since this afternoon and I would need to explain later.

We held casual conversation through dinner, never going back to the subject of Cruz. Willow hadn't had a chance to meet him yet, but she knew all about him from my stories. She seemed to dislike him from the start, but I guess she would find out more about him once she went into labor.

As is on cue, she stood to discard her tray and let out a squeal. Coda jumped to her side, "What's wrong?"

She turned and let out a small laugh. "This is embarrassing."

Stosh scrunched his nose. "Willow, did you pee yourself?"

I looked down at her pants and saw that the front of them were wet. "No, her water broke! Your water broke Willow, you're having a baby!"

Coda lost himself for a moment. "Oh my gosh. What do we do? Should you lie down? I'll go get a nurse?" He took off running.

Willow looked at us, his eyes wide. "I told him he should have paid better attention in our childbirth sessions. He is going to be a mess."

Stosh stood and rounded the table, taking a hold of her arm. "I'll help you to the Med Unit, they'll get you to District 15. Ollie, can you throw all our trays away and meet us there?"

I nodded, watching as they walked away. Stosh was the complete opposite of how he had been on the beach when Sage was born. He was nervous and falling apart, but part of me still regretted that he hadn't been there to watch his son's birth. If we had a second child, I would make sure he was there for all of it, even if Cruz would be delivering my baby. The thought made me shudder.

I got rid of our trays and started toward the Med Unit. By the time I arrived they had already moved Willow to the hangar. Stosh was sitting in the wait room, looking at a random pamphlet.

"They moved fast. They had her in a bed and gone in less than a minute." He stood and came to my side.

"I wonder what it would have been like had we been here when Safe was born?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Let's go back to our room. Coda promised to contact us as soon as the baby is born."

I smiled and looped my arm through his. Coda and Willow had chosen not to find out the sex of their baby, so I was anxious to hear if they were having a boy or a girl. A best buddy or a little girlfriend for Sage? A thought came to me.

"Do you think they'll come back to District 12 when all this is over, or will Willow go back with Coda?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, let's not think about it right now. That is a long time off."

We silenced ourselves when we left the Atrium, complying by the noise ordinance rules. We made it back to our room and stepped inside, exhaling our breath.

"The halls are creepy when they are that quiet." I mention, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I know, the noise ordinance is one of the more stupid rules Professor Klink has put in place." He moved down the hall. He made it a habit of starting a fire every night after dinner.

I took off my clothes and dropped them into the laundry bin. I pressed the necessary buttons to start a steaming hot shower and stepped under the water. The water massaged my tense back and I leaned my head back, letting the water soak my hair. This morning I had woke up with a plan to get pregnant as soon as possible to be with Sage, then I started to think I needed to work on my relationship with Stosh for Sage's best interest. Now I was afraid to get pregnant, because that would mean living under the same roof as Cruz for nine months. I loved Stosh, and it had been easier to forget Cruz than I thought. But Cruz hadn't forgotten me, and his presence was intoxicating.

I wasn't sure that I could trust myself with him. What if my pregnancy hormones took over and I did something I regretted. What if I ruined my chances to give Sage and his future sibling a normal life with their father?

Things always went from normal to crazy back to normal and then back to crazy again. The roller coaster ride was wearing me down. I looked forward to getting out of this place and never looking back.

The shower door opened behind me and I turned to see Stosh stepping in. "Do you always have to keep the water so hot? My skin might scald off."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to be in here then." I would have been uncomfortable with him seeing me in here this morning, but everything had changed. The sooner I got out of this place, the better. Nine months in District 15 would fly by compared to nine months in The Resort.

He smirked. "They make these showers big enough for two for a reason." I let reached out my arms to him and he came to me, the warm water enveloped us.

"It's nice to have to back in my arms." He whispered in my ear.

"It nice to be back." I reached up and pressed my lips to his. A burning desire filled me that I hadn't felt in months. Perhaps things would be okay afterall.


	7. Session with Stosh

**Peeta**

The first couple of days that Katniss was gone were the hardest, since then the days have gone by easily and quickly enough. It had been almost two weeks now. We were able to talk most days, but she was in the midst of traveling around right now so it was hard to catch her. I wish I knew where exactly she was day by day, but I did know that Gale was with her.

That knowledge left me with a feeling of peace and fear. Peace because Gale would keep her safe. Fear for what might happen. I trusted Katniss; it was Gale that could be a problem. We had made amends during the last incident but things could easily change. I still didn't have a clear idea of what she was going because it wasn't safe to communicate over the phone, but this week she had plans to go to District 6.

I had no idea what she could be doing traveling between Districts, and I could only hope it had nothing to do with igniting another Rebellion like Gale hinted.

A knock sounded on the door and I set the file I was looking at on the table. I was scheduled to meet with Stosh today. We hadn't met with each other since Katniss and I sat down to tell him and Ollie about the rule changes. They had been having a rough go with their relationship but Stosh was fighting hard to win her back. I had seen them together in the Atrium so I had high hopes that they were doing just fine.

I answered the door and Stosh smiled at me, looking happier than he had in a while. I motioned for him to come in. "Have a seat Stosh."

Once we were settled on the couch I leaned back and crossed my hands in my lap. "It's been awhile, Stosh."

He nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just haven't had a need for sessions lately I guess."

I smiled. "No worries. I'm glad you hear you are doing well. Does this mean things between you and Ollie are back to normal?"

Stosh shrugged. "As normal as they could be right now I guess." He played with his fingers for a moment before looking up at me. "We are trying for another baby."

I leaned forward, nodding my head. "Sounds like things are going well then."

He nodded but looked distressed.

"Or not?" I added.

"Here's the thing Peeta." He frowned. "Ollie and I are working hard to give Sage and his future sibling a good life once we are all reunited. Once Ollie gets pregnant for the second time she'll be send to District 15 for the remainder of the pregnancy and I'll be sent home."

I nodded. "You'll still be able to communicate with her by phone."

He sighed. "Yes, but it won't be the same. I am afraid everything we work toward until then will be thrown out the window. Plus…" He pursed his lips for a moment. "Cruz is there…"

"Cruz is where?" I asked, confused. I assumed he was either still in The Resort or back in District 12

"District 15", Stosh mumbled.

"Wait, what?" I leaned forward now. "Cruz is in District 15? Doing what?"

"Being a doctor I guess."

I shook my head. Cruz and Ollie had formed a special bond during their escape from The Resort. Katniss had told me all about how they found them kissing on the beach. To top it all off, Cruz delivered Ollie's baby while Stosh was in the woods waiting.

"Well, if you and Ollie can find a healthy place for your relationship and handle it will maturity, I'm sure all will be fine." The situation was starting to remind me a lot of me relationship with Katniss, and the addition of Gale.

He sat back against the couch. "Last time she thought I was with Willow back in District 12. Do you think because she definitely now knows that I care about her and there are no tricks or rescue missions in the works, it will go better this time around?"

I sighed. "I can't tell you anything for sure Stosh. But if Ollie really loves you like she seems to, I'm sure she'll be keeping her relationship with Cruz professional."

He rolled his eyes. "You have to say that…"

I laughed. "I'm just trying to make you feel better. You'll have to let it all play out. But for now, don't act jealous or overly protective of her. If you have confidence in your relationship, she will too."

"Nine months feels like such a long time."

"It is Stosh. But I was separated from Katniss once upon a time too, with Gale by her side to comfort her."

"I'd like to hear more about that." He perked up.

I bit my top lip for a moment and then decided I could share my story. Most people had heard bits and pieces of it through the news stories or passed along from other people, but I never really talked openly about it with too many people.

My story took up the end of the session and by the time I finished; Stosh was leaning almost out of his seat, his mouth wide. "Wow Peeta. I had heard bits of the story but never like you told it."

"Wild, isn't it?" I told him most of the important parts, leaving out details about the torture and horrible thoughts running through my head about Katniss."

"And you still lose yourself a bit presently? Like what happened in The Resort?" He asked.

I nodded. "Not very often, but it happens. That is the first time since The Rebellion that I tried to harm her.

"But Gale saved her." He whispered. "Where is Katniss? Ollie said no one has seen her around."

"She is away from District 14 right now, on business."

He took in the expression on my face. "She's with Gale, isn't she?"

"Stosh…" I warned. I wasn't about to get into a conversation about this with him. "I think our session is over."

He nodded. "Oh yeah, I should get back to Ollie before we head to dinner. Thanks for meeting with me, and sharing your story."

I walked him to the door and shut it behind him. I leaned my back against the door and took a deep breath. Katniss was scheduled to return briefly next week for the filming of the documentary but it couldn't wait until then.

I opened the door and took off down the hall, taking the elevators to the hangar. The same woman who I met there when Katniss departed was seated at a desk going over paperwork.

She looked up as I approached. "Well hello Mr. Mellark. How can I help you?"

"I need a ride on next hovercraft out of here."

She looked at her schedule. "Well, there is a supply run to District 11 tomorrow morning. Will that work?"

"Yes. Put my name on the list."

She nodded and I headed back to the room to get my files in order and locked up. I wanted to get some rest tonight; it would be hard to track down Katniss. But I wanted to support her in whatever she was planning. I only hoped that by me not coming with her from the beginning, she hadn't moved on to getting emotional support from Gale.


	8. Expectations

Sorry for the delay in writing. We had a HUGE blizzard and are trying to clear snow and keep our children occupied.

Ollie

Dr. Weaver set the test down on the table. "Not pregnant."

I laughed. "Dr. Weaver, we have only been trying for two weeks. Is it even _possible_ to know yet."

He nods his head. "Our technology is much more advanced. In your sessions you should have learned about the past methods used for discovering pregnancy and such."

I wrinkled my nose. "Yeah, they had to pee on a stick, right?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, and they could find out about four weeks after conception. We can know much sooner now. But you are not pregnant just yet. You may not have ovulated yet. When was your last period?"

I blushed a little. I should be used to talking about these things by now but even my mom didn't ask me these questions. "Last week. Which is another sign I'm not pregnant, right?"

He nodded. "I should have asked that first. Busy morning I guess. If your body follows a normal cycle, you will likely ovulate in the next five to ten days. That would be your prime time to conceive."

"Just after filming." I replied.

"Yes. How are you faring with that? Have you been called in for interviews yet?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure they want me on camera after what happened with The Resort. Plus, I didn't even deliver Sage here."

"Very true. Although I hear Professor Klink is doing a lot of coaching on what is appropriate and inappropriate to say on film, so maybe you'll get a new story."

Dr. Weaver looked annoyed as he spoke. I could tell most of the staff did not like Professor Klink but no one spoke of it openly. Stosh and I assumed it was because they might lose their job. We had already noticed some of the regular teachers and guards had been replaced.

"You are dismissed, Ollie. Hope to see you back soon." I smiled at him as he left and pulled my clothes back on. Stosh and I had been avoiding all signs of the filming crew since they started production a few days ago. We had no interest in being apart of their documentary. And with Peeta and Katniss gone, Professor Klink was stricter than ever.

We were now required to eat meals in our room, not with the other couples. We were also required to be in our rooms during free time, working on our present purpose. For Stosh and I that would be making a baby, for couples already with child, studying material about pregnancy and childbirth. It was insane how fast everything had changed. Random rules had been put in place since Professor Klink arrived and then as soon as Peeta and Katniss are gone, he basically puts us on lock down.

Peeta and Katniss were the ones vocally speaking up for us.

I would be more worried if there weren't promises of them coming back. I had tried to contact them but our phones had been shut off, baring us from the other Sectors and from District 15. Thankfully we were still allowed to visit Sage once a week and Stosh and I went faithfully. Since hearing the news of Cruz's arrival we had yet to see him. He was most likely busy delivering babies in the maternity ward. It seemed like in the last two weeks over a dozen newborns had arrived in the nursery. They were preparing Sage to move to the next room though, making room for all the new arrivals.

I walked through the unusually empty Atrium. It was free time for most of the people here in Sector A, but a few kids milled about to afternoon sessions or ran on the track for gym class. I made my way back to our room and found Stosh sitting by the fire, looking overly bored.

He looked up when he saw me come in. "Good thing you are here, I was about to die from boredom."

I laughed and sat down next to him. "I wish Coda and Willow could come and visit us." They had arrived back from District 15 last week and were in a sort of recovery mode. Under Gale they would have been given the option to go home for three months before returning, but Professor Klink ended that option.

"How did your appointment with Dr. Weaver go?" Stosh peered at me, a mixture of curiosity and sadness on his face. We wanted to have a second baby as soon as possible so we could be over this, but doing so meant leaving Stosh for nine months.

"Not pregnant, but Dr. Weaver told me that we should try in five to ten days, that that would be a good window to conceive. "

He nodded his head. "Whatever the doctor says." He turned to me and smirked. "We could get some practice in though."

I laughed and dodged his kiss, falling back onto the floor. He came after me again, crawling on top of me. He leaned forward but instead of trying to kiss me again and shoved his fingers in my neck, which was my most ticklish spot. I tried to pull his hands away, breaking into giggles.

"Stosh, stop!" I laughed. I tried to roll and even though I couldn't get far, I effectively knocked him off of me.

He lay on the floor next to me, both of us laughing. Suddenly our door open and we looked at each other. We were normally the only ones who could gain access to our room, which meant it had to be a guard, or worse.

Stosh jumped to his feet but I got up more slowly, pausing on my knees when I saw her standing in our doorway. President Paylor stepped forward, two Peacekeepers flanking her sides.

"Did I interrupt something?" She smirked.

I looked at Stosh and noticed he was flushed and a little disheveled, and I probably looked the same. I stood to my feet and brushed the wrinkles from my pants.

"Nope, just playing around." I responded.

"I bet." She nodded, moving further into the room. She motioned for us to sit and we did. She took the seat opposite of us. "I have heard you two have done a pretty good job of avoiding the film crew since they arrived last week.

Stosh nodded. "I don't really like being on camera."

She smiled. "Understandable. You two have a unique story, especially Ollie and her being kidnapped a few months ago. Most of District 12, and District 4, know that something went awry, but they don't know want. We want to do a piece on you two and how you are here in District 14, doing well."

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm guessing that doesn't include my kidnapping, escape, and having Sage on the beach, does it?"

She nodded her head. "We think it would be best to omit that part. Show the nation that you are here, Sage is doing well, and you two are doing well. We'll most likely film your segment in District 15, and we would like to do it tonight."

Stosh leaned forward. "Don't we get time to prepare?"

President Paylor shook her head. "You'll be reading off cue cards. We'll have a few practice runs, and it can always be edited."

I laughed, but it wasn't a joyful one. "So basically we'll be telling a story you created for us, not our own. Right?"

President Paylor stood. "It really is better this way, Ollie. A guard will pick you up an hour before dinnertime, which is coming up soon so I suggest you get ready and make yourselves more _presentable_. After all, your families will be watching this on TV."

She turned and headed back to the door, disappearing into a crowd of Peacekeepers and advisors. When the door closed I looked at Stosh, my mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe her." I whispered.

He looked annoyed, his brows furrowed. "It looks like we don't have a choice. Let's just behave and get this over with. Hopefully they won't come after us for filming again. And look at it this way, we'll get to see Sage tonight."

I smiled. "Very true."

He stood and held out his hand to me. "Shall we?"

I took it but shot him a confused look. "Shall we what?"

"She said to look _presentable_." He mocked President Paylor's tone. "I think a shower is in order."

I laughed and let him pull me off the couch. "If we must!"


	9. Filming

**Ollie**

I had been separated from Stosh the moment we arrived in District 15, rushed away to get my hair and make-up done. A small team from the Capitol was trying to make me look as natural as possible, but still done up for the cameras. A clear coat was put on my nails, a pink lip-gloss applied to my lips, and my eyebrows plucked.

I remained in my green Sector A clothing, my hair pulled back into a simple braid. I was instructed into a room lit by camera crews and seated on a red love seat. A short bald man approached me and handed me a piece of paper. "This is what you'll be reading off the cue cards."

I sighed and looked down at the paper in my hands. I hoped Stosh would be arriving soon; he should have been easier to get ready than me. I held half of a conversation in my hands; I figured Stosh had the other half. My heart beat faster as I read through the script. They were coaching me to basically lie, putting words in my mouth. I gritted my teeth, tempted to freestyle the whole conversation. Of course they would just edit it how they saw fit or just leave me out all together.

I took a deep breath. This was just another obstacle I needed to get past to bring me closer to getting out of the Breeding Center. Closer to bringing Sage home.

"Good, he's here." The short bald man shouted above the crew. "We started filming in two minutes. Places everyone!"

I looked up from my paper, expecting Stosh, but instead got quite the surprise. "Cruz?"

He stepped over to the couch and took a seat next to me on the couch. He was just as tan and good-looking as I remembered.

"What are you doing here?" I stammered.

He smirked, picking up on my uneasiness. "President Paylor wanted an interview with the two of us together?"

"Um, why?" I asked, confused.

"I delivered Sage. You do remember that, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded my head and swallowed loudly. "Of course." I suddenly noticed how close he was seated to me. Why did this red loveseat have to be so small? I tried to angle my body away from him but it just appeared as though I was leaning into him. Turning the other way was worse. He muffled a laugh as I struggled to arrange myself.

The short bald guy lifted his hand. "And filming in 3…2…1…"

Words appeared on a screen straight above the camera. I recognized my names but the words blurred, what as I doing again? Cruz nudged me. "You can start any time Ollie." He whispered.

"Oh, yes." I mumbled. I cleared my throat, hoping it would break apart the lump in my throat. "Cruz was the doctor on call to deliver my baby. I was very happy with the care I was given during labor and his knowledge on the subject of childbirth. He made my feel very at ease during one of the hardness moments in my life."

The words felt juvenile but I guess they had to make them sound natural to me. Cruz jumped to action next to me. "Here in District 15 we strive to make sure each mother is as comfortable as possible during childbirth. Sage was the first baby born here in District 15 and Ollie's experience has set the standard for all of the births that have followed."

My named appeared on the screen again. "I look forward to my second labor and delivery experience here in District 15."

"Great job." The short bald man huffed. Cruz shined during his performance but I knew I fell flat. "Now, we'll need a few seconds of you two casually smiling and talking."

We spent a minute smiling at the cameras and then another minute making casual conversation. And by casual conversation I mean I asked him every random question I could think of so that we would have to touch on any deeper topics. When I got to 'What's your favorite plant?' the short bald man stopped me.

"Great. Let's bring in the baby's father. Doctor, you are free to leave." Cruz nodded and stood, looking at me over his shoulder.

"Catch you later Ollie." And he was gone.

I took another deep breath, I was sure my cheeks were flushed. Why did his presence have such an affect on me? Stosh stepped into the room through the same door Cruz just exited, there was no way he could have missed him.

He sat next to me on the couch. "Why was Cruz in here?" he murmured to me.

I shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "They wanted to interview me with the doctor that delivered Sage, since he was the first baby born in District 15."

He sighed. "Of course they would."

One of the nannies stepped into the room holding Sage. I jumped up and smiled, holding out my arms to take him. The nanny handed him over and settled into the corner of the room. I carried Sage back to the couch and sat him on my right knee to Stosh could interact as well.

"He big boy." I said. He had already changed so much. He was great at holding his head up and made actual eye contact now. He peered up at me and gave me a small smile.

"He smiled! Did you see that?" Stosh exclaimed.

I nodded and tears welled up in my eyes. Chances were that one of the nannies received his first smile. Did he think that one of them were his mom? They would watch him grow and change every day and see him through each milestone." A sob caught in my throat as I fought back tears.

Stosh wrapped his arms around Sage and me. "It's okay." He whispered into my ear so only I could hear. "We'll be with him forever soon. It's okay, Ollie."

I nodded and wiped underneath my eyes. I noticed the room had grown silent. I looked up to find the camera pointed at us, the red light on. They had decided to film my short breakdown.

The short bald man stepped forward again. "Okay, filming for Stosh and Ollie starting in 3…2…1..."

Stosh start first and I was glad. "Ollie and I were friends long before coming to District 14. It was fate that we were drawn here and made partners, it made us realize our love for each other, and we are very thankful for that. With out the Breeding Center we might still be just friends back home."

My turn. I turned and smiled at Stosh, taking his hand in mine. I ignored the words coming off the screen. "You are so right, Stosh. I'm glad we were placed together as a couple when we may have never tried before. You are my best friend and my true love, and together we have made Sage. The most beautiful little boy in the whole world."

Sage was resting in the crook of Stosh's arms now, staring at the bright lights above us. I leaned forward and kissed his head.

Stosh seemed startled for a moment but picked up where the prompter left off. "We are also thankful for the great medical care and education we are receiving here in the Breeding Center. The accommodations are like none we have ever stayed in, and the food is spectacular."

I turned back to the screen, finding the prompter. "Care in District 15 is outstanding as well. I look forward to having our second child here in the care of the great doctors and nurses."

The short bald man gave us two thumbs up. "Now the casual smiling and talked, same as before Ollie." This was easier with Stosh. I made actual conversation about how the team prepared me for the interview, and we grinned into the camera holding hands and leaning into each other.

When the red light turned off the filming crew breathed a sigh of relief and started packing up. Apparently we had passed the interview portion. The nanny came and took Sage. "We'll be taking him back to the nursery, you are welcome to come visit before you leave." She gave us a smile and left the room.

"Are we not done?" I inquired to no one in particular.

The short bald man approached. I really needed to learn his name, but what was the point? "We have a few scenes to shoot in the maternity ward and then we'll be done. If you'll follow us this way."

We followed him out into the hall and stepped into the maternity ward. We had never actually been in here before. It looked just like a real hospital. The hall was warmly lit and decorated; large wood doors hid the labor and delivery rooms. Two nurses sat behind a large circular desk, watching monitors.

We were led to the end of the hall and into an empty room. The room was large. Straight to the right was a large bathroom. We walked further into the room. A large bed sat in the middle of the right wall, a nightstand beside it. A small dining table was up against a double window. A large TV faced the bed, along with a dresser for clothes.

"Not too shabby." I said out loud.

Stosh nodded. "Better than the beach."

The short bald man walked up to the bed. "We are going to recreate your hospital time with Sage. Act as if some one was able to capture the first baby born in District 15 on film."

I laughed out loud. "You do know I didn't have Sage here, right? How do you plan on accomplished this?"

"Oh, we'll _accomplish_ this just fine Miss. Asher."

Stosh was asked to seat himself at the table by the window and the prep team from earlier rushed in. I was changed into a hospital gown. They doused my head with water and slicked my hair back, rubbing some type of oil on my face. I realized that they were giving me the appearance of sweating, as if I were in labor, or had just had a baby.

Cruz entered the room, dressed in full doctor gear. I stole a glance at Stosh and noticed that his body was tense, his eyes had grown dark.

"This should be much more comfortable than the first time Ollie." He winked at me.

"So, what exactly am I birthing? If you all have noticed, I am no longer pregnant." At least, not yet.

To answer my question a woman stepped forward with a fake pregnant belly. She fastened it under my gown and helped me climb up into the bed. A nanny brought in a new born baby from the nursery. The prep team had put some oil on him as well, and what looked like fake blood.

"You are kidding me, right?" I glanced at the film crew wide eyed.

"Nope." The short bald man smirked. "Stosh, you take her side and act as her coach during labor. We will need some pushing shots, try to make it look real. Then Andra here will come and take the pregnant belly away and we'll do a shot of Cruz placing the baby on your chest. Act happy!" He clapped his hands.

They gave us too much credit. Could we really pull this off? Did they think it better just to throw ideas at us and expect us to act them out perfectly?

Stosh came to my side and crawled up onto the bed behind me. Cruz's expression changed to something I didn't recognize and then he was back to being charming. He sat on a small rolling stool and instructed me to place my legs up in something he called 'stirrups'. I was horrified of being in this position with Cruz for a second time, and now it looked like it would be three times. He reached his hands under the sheet, his gloved hands brushing against my thighs.

"Filming in 3…2…1…" someone yelled out.

I let out a laugh. "This is a ridiculous."

Stosh pressed his mouth to my ear. "The faster you do this the faster Cruz gets out from between your legs."

He had a point. I took a deep breath and pretending to push, gritted my teeth and bending my chest toward my legs. Stosh pretending to coach me through. After three minutes the short bald man stopped us. The girl who brought the fake belly in, Andra I assumed, came and removed the fake belly. The nanny broke the newborn baby over and handed him to Cruz.

"Filming in 3…2…1…"

Cruz walked to the right side of the bed and laid the little baby on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him protectively and kissed his little head. Stosh stared at him in awe. I didn't know whose baby this was but he sure was cute.

Filming was stopped after a minute. The baby was removed, Cruz left the room, the film crew packed up, I was allowed to redress, and we were ushered out of the maternity ward.

"Well, that was intense." I eyed Stosh.

He took my hand in his. "Very, but it is over. Let's go see Sage."

I definitely couldn't disagree with that.


	10. Relationships

That filming with the Capitol was definitely odd, but I am just trying to keep with their history of doing weird things. I thought about making the director as crazy as Cesar but decided against it.

**Ollie**

The ride back to District 14 was long, mainly because the film crew joined us and kept asking us questions about what life in District 12 was like. The Hunger Games may have ended, but the Capitol was still the same as ever. These people were so into themselves it was nauseating. Stosh had to kick me under the table after one of the film crew asking how I can bare being near people covered in coal dust. I was this close to calling him a name that would make my father roll over in his grave.

When the guard led us through the door that opened to the Atrium in Sector A I breathed a sigh of relief. "I refuse to ever do that again." I yelled out.

Stosh laughed and linked his arm through mine. "Noise ordinance, remember?" He whispered.

"I don't care!" I called out again. A guard shot me a warning look and I shut my mouth. I didn't want to get in trouble, I just felt like using my own words and my own free will for the first time tonight. We made the long, quiet walk back to our room and threw ourselves on the bed.

"That was exhausting." Stosh said.

I nodded. "I hope we are done with filming."

Stosh rolled toward me, using his arm to prop himself up on his side. "Did you really mean what you said?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Which part? I was reading off a prompter."

He shook his head. "Not during our interview. You strayed from the script for a little bit there."

"Oh." I replied. "I guess I did. I mean, I said it all from the heart. I try to picture what life would have been like if the Breeding Center didn't exist. We would probably still be friends back in District 12, and Sage wouldn't exist."

His face grew sad. "Yeah, very true." He rolled onto his back and clasped his hands behind his neck.

"What? What did I say?" I grew aware of the fact that I had upset him.

"Nothing Ollie." He sighed. "I'm going to get ready for bed." He stood and headed into the bathroom, I heard the shower turn on.

I laid back and went over my words. I had truly meant what I had said, what would have bothered him? _Life with out the breeding center?_ Of course it would have been different. _Life with out Sage?_ Well, we wouldn't have him. Was it the 'I guess' part?

Then it hit me. I jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Stosh was just finished up in the shower, and stepped under the dryer. He was half way through with putting on his clothes when he noticed me.

"Did you need something?" He asked.

"That isn't how I meant it." I said, my voice almost a whisper.

"It's fine Ollie."

"No. Obviously it isn't Stosh. It hurt your feelings and I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Let me ask you a question Ollie. If I hadn't given you Sage, would you still be with me?"

I gaped at him for a moment. "I can't answer that Stosh. I have no idea. Having Sage changed everything, I can't imagine life before him."

He pulled a shirt over his head and looked at me. "It isn't that hard of a question Ollie. Either you love me or you don't, Sage has nothing to do with this!"

"He has everything to do with this!" I yelled at him.

"Then I guess I have my answer." He pushed past me and headed to the fireplace, setting new logs on the burned up coals. He started the process of lighting the fire, something he did robotically now.

I follow him into the sitting room, refusing to give up. "Why does it matter to you so much? I love you now, isn't that enough?"

He got a fire to spark, poking the logs with a metal poker. "No, it isn't Ollie. I need to know that you would love me with or with out Sage. What if you had met Cruz before you had Sage? Before we even got together in the Breeding Center? What would have happened then?"

I gave a big sigh. "Stosh, none of this makes sense. Why are we focusing on the hypothetical?"

"Just answer the question Ollie." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." I was getting angry now. "Say Cruz appeared in District 12 while we were in school and approached me. Sure, I could see forming a relationship with him. But Cruz and my friendship started because of the special circumstances we were in, I doubt he would have given me the time of day back home."

"I'm tired of feeling like we're forced to be together Ollie." Stosh stood up from the fire. "I know I love you, I have for awhile. But it didn't become a possibility for you until we arrived here. Maybe you should be with Cruz."

I shook my head. "No. What about Sage? What about our family?" I placed my hand on my belly, even though no baby grew there yet.

"Let's see what happens when all of this is over. You'll be spending nine months with Cruz while I am back home. See how you feel then."

I watched as he walked over to the bed and crawled in, pulling the sheets up to his neck. I sat down on the couch and stared at the fire for a while, thinking over Stosh's words. Had my words earlier caused him to snap or had he been thinking of this for a while? The argument we just had didn't help with my confusion on who I should be with. Both Stosh and Cruz did something different to me. I felt alive with Cruz, and electricity pulsed through us. With Stosh I felt comfortable and thankful to have him by my side. He was my best friend, my lover, and the father of my child. I could definitely be happy with him, but Cruz still had a lot of mysteries surrounding him.

I waited until Stosh's breathing grew heavy. A small snore erupted from his mouth and I made my move. I grabbed my robe out of the bathroom and entered the hall. I made it to the end before a guard stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going? It is past curfew."

"I need to go to District 15, for medical attention."

He eyed me. "I'll escort you to the medical unit."

"No, I need to go to District 15." I don't know what I was thinking; he wasn't going to let me go anyway. "You know what, never mind."

"Ah, there you are Ollie. Ready for our trip to District 15. Sorry we are going so late." Dr. Weaver walked up behind me.

The guard nodded and let us pass. Dr. Weaver and I walked in silence to the hangar, boarding a small hovercraft of doctors and nurses.

He leaned over to me once we were in the hovercraft. "We are on call for the maternity ward tonight. Apparently there is a high volume of mothers coming in this week so they pull us from District 14."

I nodded, he didn't really need to explain anything. "Thanks, for helping me out back there."

He shrugged. "No problem. I like you Ollie. You are strong willed, smart, and have a great partner in Stosh. I also understand how much you love your son and I think it is important that you see him as often as you want."

I smiled. "Thanks." But in truth, I wasn't going to District 15 to see Sage. I was going to see Cruz.


	11. The Decision

We'll be headed back to Katniss' POV soon! Some of you are either going to love me or hate me after this chapter, just a warning.

**Ollie**

I headed toward the nursery ward and watched as the doctors and nurses filed down the hall toward labor and delivery. I waited until they were out of sight before turning around and following their path. I wasn't sure where Cruz would be, but I had to find him.

It was easier than I had planned. I arrived at the end of the hall and went to turn the corner when I ran right into him. I bumped my nose on his chest and pain shot through it. "Ouch." I grabbed my nose as blood poured from it.

"Sorry miss…Ollie" He seemed perplexed at first and then fell back into his usual at-ease demeanor. "Hmm, guess I finally got you back. Come with me, we'll get you fixed up."

When we were in the wilderness, running from The Resort, I had accidentally elbowed Cruz in the nose and inflicted a similar injury. Except we had no hospital or trained doctors, he had to suffice with part of my sleeve ripped off and pressed to his nose.

He led me into an empty exam room and had me sit on the table. He pulled a small black device that almost looked like a gun. He held it up to my nose and immediately the blood flow stopped and the pain ceased to exist. "Better?" He asked.

I nodded. "Thanks."

He sat in a chair by the desk and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here this late Ollie? Sage is most likely sleeping so I doubt he is the reason. And you aren't pregnant so you can't be in labor."

I sighed. "I came to see you Cruz."

He smirked. "Oh really? Couldn't stay away."

I groaned. "Stop that. Be serious for a minute, okay?"

His face grew more serious. "What's wrong Ollie? Did you and Stosh have a fight?"

"How did you know?" I gave a nervous laugh.

He shrugged. "I figured you would come running back the minute things went wrong. Girls are very predictable." There was something sinister about his tone, and I didn't like it.

"No, that isn't it. I am just… confused, that's all." I spat at him.

He shook his head. "You are immature, that's all. You know, I really felt something between us back in The Resort but later I came to learn that you were on the rebound in a major way. You believed that Stosh was cheating on you, so you decided that get back at him.

And then, after you chose to be there for Sage before anyone else, you went back to Stosh almost immediately. Probably because he was available, but also because he is the father of your son. And mainly because you like to feel wanted. You like having someone there to watch over you and protect you."

His words cut deep. I gritted my teeth. "What are you talking about? Nothing that happened between us in The Resort was a result of me being angry with Stosh. I felt all the same things you did."

He stood from his chair and approached me. "Is this why you are here Ollie?" Before I could say anything he grabbed my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. My lips parted against his. His lips were just as warm and soft as I remembered them. A shot of electricity rain through my veins, an unstoppable forced.

I lift reached my hands toward him, to pull him closer, but he pushed away. "Is that why you came here Ollie? To see if you still had feelings for me? Well, do you?" He crossed his arms again.

This all felt unnatural. He was treating me like a child, treating me like I was the bad person in this situation. Like I was stringing both he and Stosh along. And maybe I was.

"I don't know!" I cried out.

"What did you feel when I kissed you Ollie?" He stepped closer again, his face inches from mine.

"I…." I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Answer me Ollie." His lips were so close to touching mine.

"Electricity." I whispered.

"Good." He smiled. "Me too. I have thought about you every day since we were rescued Ollie. I knew Stosh had already won since you had had his baby. I wished that I someone could have been at the Breeding Center, been matched up with you. We would have been good together."

I could barely breath with him so close. "I owe it to Stosh to stay with him."

He shook his head. "You owe it to yourself to be happy, no matter what that should be. Even if you chose neither of us and run away, just do it before we all end up in a mess of broken hearts."

"You aren't making this easy for me Cruz." I whispered.

The corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk. "I don't think it is supposed to be easy. Loving you sure hasn't been."

"You barely know me." I responded.

He shrugged. "But I know a strong emotional and physical connection when I see one. We are practically made for each other Ollie."

His lips were on mine again, more urgent this time. I laced my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me. I burning desire filled me, hotter than I had ever felt before. He leaned toward me, pushing me back on the exam table. He crawled up on top of me, pressing his body hard into mine. A low moan escaped his throat.

His lips moved down to my chin, along my cheek, and down to my neck. My breath was becoming ragged. "Cruz, I don't know…"

He stopped and brought his face up to mine, meeting my gaze. His blue eyes were smoldering. "Make your decision now Ollie. But whatever you decide, there is no turning back."

He pressed his lips lightly to mine, sending a current down my spine.

"Okay." I breathed, pulling him closer to me.

The next morning I woke up stiff, the hospital bed had not been good to me. Cruz had left hours ago after being called to deliver babies. I looked around the room, rubbing my eyes. Last nights events came back to me and suddenly I felt nauseous.

I jumped off the table and ran to the trashcan, vomiting. I washed my face and mouth off in the small sink attached to the desk. "What have you done Ollie?" I whispered. I turned and gathered my clothes off the floor, pulling them back on. I opened the door to the exam room and peered down the hall. Empty.

I ran down the hall, toward the hangar. A woman with a clipboard wandered around the room, looking bored. "I need to get back to District 14." I yelled at her.

She looked up at me approaching. "Um, I didn't know we had anyone here visiting the nursery." She took in my non-pregnant body. "I'll see if I can find a pilot."

She got onto her radio and five minutes later a lone pilot came into the room. The lady with the clipboard waved at him. "Sorry Til, didn't realize we had a run this morning."

He shrugged and entered the hovercraft, not even looking at me. I had to be a sight. Wrinkly clothes from yesterday, hair a mess, tears ready to pour down my cheeks. I climbed into the hovercraft and was thankful that he took off immediately.

The trip back to District 14 went by way too quickly. I had no idea how to explain my absence to Stosh. I needed to talk to Katniss, but of course she was not here, and I had no idea when she would be back. Last night had been wonderful, the connection I had with Cruz was stronger than what I had with Stosh. I wasn't any less confused though. Part of wondered if my doubts on the foundation for Stosh and my relationship were holding me back. Part of me wondered if we just weren't good together.

I walked into the Atrium with my head hanging low. Breakfast had ended and I should be in class, but I went back to my room. Anxious to shower off all evidence of last night, anxious to avoid Stosh. As luck would have it though, Stosh was waiting in our room.

"Ollie!" He jumped up from the couch. "I'm so sorry about last night, I shouldn't have reacted like that. We should have talked it out. I'm sorry you felt like you needed to spend the night somewhere else."

I nodded, knowing that if I spoke I would start to cry. I made my way into the bathroom and turning on the shower, watching the stream ride up.

"Ollie? What's wrong?" Stosh appeared in the doorway behind me.

I began to peel off my clothing, dropping it into the laundry bin. I reached back and removed the band holding my braid together; my hair fell in waves down my back. I stepped into the shower, hoping any sign of tears would be washed away.

Stosh walked toward the shower. "Where did you go last night Ollie?" His voice was full of accusations.

"District 15." I said over the water. There was no point in hiding it now. The tears poured onto my cheek, the hot water wiping them right away.

Stosh was quite for a moment. "You mean you went to see Cruz."

"Yes." I responded through the tears.

He slammed the shower door open so that he could see me. "And?"

I turned to look at him, running my hands through my hair. "What do you want to know Stosh?"

His jaw clenched. "You spent the night with him, didn't you?"

"Yes." I answered honestly. "I did."

His hands clenched into fists. "Did he touch you?"

My look must have told it all because he stormed toward the door. I slipped out of the shower, following behind him. "Stosh, wait!"

He turned to look at me. "I'll kill him."

I was dripping water all over the floor, a chill ran across my body. Stosh's expression was so dark I believe he might actually try and kill Cruz. "Stosh, don't do this. If you care about me, just don't."

His eyes grew wild now, he moved toward me. "If I _care about you_?" He screamed at me. "Everything I have done since we arrived here over a year ago has been because I care about you. But all you care about is yourself."

I stepped back from him until I was against the wall. "That isn't true Stosh. You know I care about you."

He laughed. "Yeah, because you throwing yourself at Cruz after our fight is you caring about me."

"I need to know." I whispered.

"Know what?" He asked, only a foot from me. His expression was still half-crazed and it frightened me.

"Who I needed to chose. Who I loved more."

"And?" He crossed his arms now, still moving closer.

"We had a great phy….great connection."

"No, say it." He was inches away now. "You have a great physical connection? And we don't?" His body was pressed up against mine now.

"We do, Stosh. And we have so much more. But we are constantly fighting, constantly debating our relationship. It should be natural."

"Is it natural with Cruz?" He was still inches from my face, his dark eyes looking into mine. This was Stosh, my best friend. What had I done?

"I just made the biggest mistake of my life." I whispered, tears flowing down my cheek.

"What?" He replied, realizing I hadn't answered his question.

"I should have never done there last night. I was too emotionally weak. It is my fault. Both of you should hate me." The tears flowed from my eyes now. "I'm an awful person."

I pushed Stosh away from me and ran toward the balcony. The doors flew open and I was met by an icy blast. My hair started to harden, gooseflesh appeared all over me. I leaned on the balcony railing, looking down into the valley.

"What are you doing Ollie? Come back inside, it's freezing out here." Stosh had followed me onto the balcony.

"I wish there was no barrier." I mumbled.

"Ollie?" Stosh's voice was softer now.

"I'm the problem here Stosh. Not you. Not Cruz. I can't pick, I don't deserve to have either of you. I wish I could just go away and stop hurting everyone." My teeth were chattering now.

"Ollie, your lips are turning blue. Please." His hand grabbed my arm and I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. "Sage deserves you."

Sage's name put some life back into me. I turned toward Stosh, a trembling mess. "I don't know what to do Stosh. I'm so lost."

I fell into his arms, the sobs rocking my body. He picked me up and carried be back inside. He laid me on the couch and covered me with several blankets while he started a fire.

My teeth were still chattering but I was starting to warm up. Stosh left the room and brought me clothes, helping me dress. He sat behind me on the couch and pulled my hair back for me. He then wrapped his arms around me, wrapping both of us in the blankets.

"I'm sorry Ollie." He whispered near my ear.

"For what?" I wanted to cry again, he had nothing to apologize for.

"For putting you in this position. I'm going to let go. If you need to be with Cruz, I'll help you conceive and leave."

"No." I angled my body so that I could look him in the face. "I don't want Cruz, I want you."

He looked confused. "But I thought you said…"

"Last night was amazing…" He winced and I bit my lip. "Sorry, I'm trying to be honest."

"Go on." He said, his eyes sad.

"Cruz and I _do _have a strong physical connection. And I think that is what causes us to think we have an emotional connection. But we haven't really sat down and talked, we barely know each other. He doesn't know me like you do. I want the boy who took a chance on a little girl in a haze. A girl that no one else wanted to take a change on."

He pulled me into his arms. "Are you sure Ollie? Make the decision right here and now. No more arguing, no more playing around."

I'm sure I whispered into his chest. I closed my eyes, listening to the beat of his heart. I knew deep down I had made the right choice. It was less than a minute before I fell asleep in Stosh's arms, the place I was meant to be.

* * *

Extra note at the bottom, I didn't want to spoil it above. There is drama to come between Stosh and Cruz. Stosh isn't THAT big of a pushover. ;)


	12. The Fight

Almost to Katniss! I know that putting Ollie with Stosh was predictable but Stosh was the built up love interest. We didn't meet Cruz until the second book and he has always been a bit mysterious. Just a little explanation.

**Ollie**

The rest of the day would have gone better if we were scheduled to go back to District 15 before dinner. Today was our assigned day to see Sage and even though we saw him during filming, we were still able to go back. I wouldn't miss a visit with Sage, especially an extra one, but I didn't want to be in the same building as Cruz. I didn't want Stosh to be in the same building as Cruz.

I had called Dr. Weaver and gotten us both excused from activities for the day. The emotion in my voice convinced him immediately, although he probably assumed I was upset over seeing Sage last night. I didn't want to take advantage of Dr. Weaver, I wouldn't be lying to him about going to see Sage again.

Stosh spent the first part of the morning pacing in front of the couch where I sat, trying to decide if he would ignore Cruz or kill him. I tried to listen to him, seem interest, but his rants were pointless. I knew Stosh wouldn't kill anyone, at least, not Cruz. He may have killed Garth for kidnapping me.

The uncomfortable part came mid-afternoon when Stosh asked me to tell him exactly what happened when I went to see Cruz.

I shook my head. "No way. I'm not telling you that."

Stosh sighed. "Ollie, please. I _need_ you to tell me."

"So you can torture yourself? I don't think so."

"Please." His voice was whispered pleading.

I gave in but decided to keep out the details of the incident. I started with how I ran into Cruz in the hall and injured my nose. I talked a little bit about our conversation leading up to sleeping together.

"What an ass." Stosh growled.

"Stosh!" I was surprised he cut in like that.

"He took advantage of you in a compromised emotional state. He knew exactly what he was doing. I don't buy the emotional connection crap."

I shrugged. "Who knows? I regret everything that happened last night more than anything else in my life. I'm so sorry Stosh. Can we stop talking about this now?"

He stood from the couch. "We are no where near done with this. I'm going to get ready."

I moaned. Stosh had every right to drill me on this for the rest of our lives if he wanted to. That didn't make it any easier. Had Cruz taken advantage of me? Or had he genuinely been as emotionally caught up as I was?

I sighed and leaned my head up against the couch, running over Cruz's words.

_"You owe it to yourself to be happy, no matter what that should be. Even if you chose neither of us and run away, just do it before we all end up in a mess of broken hearts."_

Cruz felt something for me, I knew it, but I wasn't about to tell Stosh that. I stood and stretched. I was still wrapping in the blankets, my naked body covered in small pieces of lint. I walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Stosh was still in the shower; steam lingered out over the glass doors. I picked out the usual daily clothes and headed to the mirror, taking in the matted hair on my head. I brushed through is the best I could and braided it down my back. I was completely ready by the time Stosh stepped from the shower and began dressing himself.

"We should head down to the hangar soon." He said as he pulled his pants on.

I leaned up against the bathroom wall and met his gaze. His dark eyes were hard; he was rightfully feeling very angry. "Stosh, I need you to promise me something."

He didn't even need to ask. "Sorry Ollie, you have no say over this."

I sighed and followed him from the bathroom. We grabbed our coats off the hook by the door and headed out into the hall. Willow and Coda were having a discussion outside our room.

"Oh!" I jumped a little when I saw them. I had completely forgotten that they were going with us today. "Hey…"

Inside I was screaming. This was the last thing I needed. Willow would be so disappointed.

Stosh pull on a friendly smile. "Ready to go? We're excited to meet that like Basil of yours." Willow and Coda delivered a little girl. We had yet to see her but from what we heard she had a full head over blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Stosh and Coda fell into step, talking about random musings. Willow slowed her pace to match mine and linked her arm through mine. "Bad day Ollie?"

I laughed nervously. "Something like that"

We walked in silence behind the boys. A guard let us into the hall that led to the hangar and we met the pilot in the doorway.

"Oh no…" I breathed. It was the same pilot that brought me back this morning.

"Well hello again miss. It isn't often I transport the same person twice in one day. I almost feel like we're friends." He gave me a friendly smile and led us across the hangar to the waiting hovercraft.

Willow and Coda shot me a confused look and I just shrugged as if I had no idea what he was talking about. Stosh continued to look forward.

Once inside the hovercraft Coda and Willow took to conversing between themselves. The tension between Stosh and I was very obvious. This morning I had hopes we could work through this but as the day went on he grew more and more angry. He stared out the windows, which were dark from the tunnels, and his hands were fists at his sides.

When the hovercraft landed in District 15 I forced Stosh to take my hand. His muscles were tense but he still held onto me. I hoped it would keep him from taking off down the hall at random. To my surprise he headed straight for the nursery. Sage was in a different room now so we stopped briefly to meet Basil.

"She's beautiful." I whispered. Touching the blond tuft of hair on her head.

"Thanks." Willow smiled.

"We think we'll keep her." Coda said.

Of course, none of us could really keep our babies until we were twenty-one, but we would do what we could with what we were given. We left the nursery and headed to the room next door. Sage was sitting in a bouncy chair, kicking his feet. A dozen other babies were in the room as well.

I walked over and picked him out of his chair. "Hey big boy. Daddy and mommy are here to see you."

He looked up at me and cooed. His dark hair was still long even though the nannies said it might fall out. I pressed my nose into it, taking in his smell.

"He has gotten so big Stosh." Silence. "Stosh?"

I looked behind me and noticed he was gone. My heart stopped in my chest. I ran over to the nearest nanny. "Have you see Stosh?"

"The tall boy with the dark hair? He headed down the hall a moment ago, toward the maternity ward."

"Oh no." I gasped. I handed Sage over to her. "I'll be right back."

I stepped into the hall and walked with a quick pace. Several nurses passed me in the hall so I was trying to act calm, but then I heard yelling up again. I broke into a run and slid around the corner. The hall opened up to a large rectangular space that housed the elevators. Stosh had Cruz pressed up against the wall.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you." Stosh spat at him.

Cruz's muscles were tense and he held the front of Stosh's shirt, but he was smirking. "I will if she asks me too."

"Well she won't." Stosh growled. "You took advantage of a young girl in a poor emotional state. You're sick."

I felt frozen, watching the argument take place.

Cruz held his hands up, a smirk still on his face. "I doubt Ollie felt like she was being taken advantage of. At least, that is the impression I got when she was screaming my name."

My mouth hung open but I barely had time to react. Stosh gave Cruz a right hook to the face. Cruz recovered and threw a punch at Stosh, hitting him in the jaw. Stosh lunged forward and the two boys fell to the floor. They were a blur of gold and black as they rolled around throwing punches.

A few nurses and nannies had gathered to watch the commotion and they all stepped backward. One was on the phone calling for security. The guards would be here soon but I felt like I needed to do something.

I rushed forward, trying to get my hand on one of them. "Stop it!" I screamed. "STOP!" I gave up and threw random kicks in, anything to make them stop. Nothing was working. I was just short of throwing myself on top of them when the guards ran into the hall. The immediately had the boys separate. Cruz was glaring at Stosh, his nose bloody and a cut on his forehead. Stosh continued to yell profanities at Cruz, his eye was already started to swell shut and his shirt was ripped, but he seemed okay other than that. For all the scuffling they were doing on the floor I would have thought they would have looked worse off.

The guard dragged them off in separate directions and I stood there, not sure what to do. A hand touched my shoulder from behind and I turned to see Willow standing behind me. Coda was nearby; I assumed they had seen the whole thing.

I burst into tears and buried my head into her shoulder. "It'll be okay Ollie." She shushed me. She and Coda led me back to the hangar and we boarded the hovercraft, waiting to depart.

I sat down and continued to sob. "I'm…sorry…I…cut…your…visit…short." I cried.

Willow shook her head. "It's okay Ollie, really. Any time we get with Basil is enough; we just wanted to make sure you were okay. We saw you hurrying down the hall and knew something was wrong."

I nodded but I couldn't talk anymore. The sobs were rocking my body. I had really messed things up now. Stosh was probably too angry to ever talk to me again, Cruz would definitely not be talking to me, and for all I knew both were being dragged from District 15 now and off to the Capitol.

I curled up in a ball on the seat, Willow and Coda sat on the other side of the hovercraft to give me some space. I felt the familiar life of the hovercraft and the twisting and turning as it moved through the tunnels. By the time we got to District 14 the sobs had forced me into near hysteria. I saw Coda and Willow looking at me, their faces full of worry. The pilot was on the phone in the main cabin, watching me. It wasn't long before two males from the Med Unit came and stuck a syringe into my arm. I suddenly felt dizzy and light. One of the men helped me lean back onto the chair and then I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke I was lying in the bed back in our room. It had grown dark outside which meant I had been out for a little while. I groaned as I sat up, my head was pounding. The room was dark except for the glow from the fire.

A dark form sat on the couch, facing the fire. "Stosh?" I questioned. I couldn't see much of his features or form from here.

The figure stood and walked toward me. My breath caught in my throat, as he got closer. "Cruz?"

"Hey Ollie." He sat on the edge of the bed and I crept back from him.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not here to seduce you. I'm here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm being relieved of my duties."

I sighed. "I'm so sorry Cruz. It's all my fault."

He leaned toward me and placed a hand on my arm. I wanted to pull away but I didn't. "It isn't your fault, Ollie. I should have let you go in the beginning. I knew what I was getting into when I took you into that exam room last night. If anyone is to blame, it should be me."

I was glad the room was dark because I could feel tears forming in my eyes again. How I had any left after this afternoon was a mystery to me.

"He loves you a lot you know." He sighed.

"I know." I whispered back and then added, "I love him too."

"Look Ollie, I need to say this. I truly do care for you and I wasn't trying to take advantage of you last night. I need you to know that. Our short lived flings have been full of excitement and electricity but I don't think we could ever really be together."

I nodded my head and swallowed at the lump in my throat. "Where will you go?"

"Back to District 12." He replied. "I'm going to help set up a medical center there. Hopefully we can still be friends."

I smiled and placed my hand over his. "I would like that."

"Good bye Ollie." He stood and stepped backward.

"See you around Cruz." I smiled.

He left the room and I let out a sigh of relief. A few moments later a different form entered the room. I recognized him immediately and jumped up, running into his arms. "Stosh!" I breathed.

He had to have seen Cruz. He was probably waiting outside while he said goodbye.

"Careful Ollie. I'm a little sore." I felt him wince.

I pushed myself back. "Sorry. I'm just so glad to see you. I was afraid they would send you away."

He placed his hand on my cheek. "Not this time, Ollie."

I pressed my face into his chest, gentler this time, and he wrapped his arms around me. He lowered his lips to my head and slowly leaned down, kissing my ear, my cheek, and then my lips.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, but I felt urgency behind it. I pushed back for a moment.

"Stosh, are you sure we should do this now? I don't want to do this because of a rebound or to heal your wounded pride."

He kissed my again, his lips lingering against mine. "I do have some pride to heal. But I'm ready to get out of this place."

I understood what he meant. The sooner we conceived a second child, the sooner we could leave. I pressed my lips back to his and let him lift me off the floor and walk me to the bed. He set me down and lowered himself on top of me, the curves of our bodies aligning.

His lips move to my neck and I closed my eyes. "Let's get out of here." I whispered.


	13. Cure

**3 Months Later**

**Katniss**

Traveling around Panem had been exhausting. We were in District 12 now, the last district on our itinerary. Peeta had met up with Gale and I in District 2. I had been surprised to see him but thankful that he chose to come and support us. He had turned out to be a great asset to us; he had such a way with words.

Gale had originally wanted to gather the citizens in large groups and talk to them that way, but I thought it would be better if we spoke with them as individual families. That way we could address their unique worries and concerns.

We were seated in Mayor Toin's office now. We met with each Mayor before talking to the people in town. We didn't want to try and doing anything behind the Capitols back. President Paylor found out quest useless but sent us off anyway, probably glad that we would be out of the way for a while.

Mayor Toin rubbed his chin. "And you think this will work?"

Gale leaned forward in his chair. "We have already had a great response from the first few Districts. The Capitol is already reporting change."

He nodded. "Very well. Do what you need to do. I would like to be debriefed at the end of your stay."

I nodded. "It would be our pleasure. Have a great day." Gale and I stood and left his office. Peeta was at the bakery visiting Cassius. He let us handle the politics; he was better at working on the mind and hearts of the town people.

I had been looking forward to coming to District 12 since we left the Capitol on our mission. It would be the easiest, we knew most of the people here and they all knew us. We stepped out into the fresh air and walked across the town square. Several people wandering by called out greetings to me. Many of them looked confused when they recognized Gale, and then called greetings to him as well.

We made our way to the bakery and found Peeta sitting at one of the front tables with a young couple. "Think about what I just told you." He smiled at them and stood, he had seen us coming. He met us in the middle of the street.

"One couple down." He breathed. "We got permission right?" He asked.

Gale nodded. "Yeah. We have yet to be turned down. I think the Mayors all are just too interested in whether what we are doing will work or not."

I looked around the small street. "Shall we get started? We should head to the Seam first."

Peeta shoved his hands in his pockets. "Maybe we should take a day off."

I raised my eyebrow. "I would rather just get this all over with."

Gale shrugged. "Maybe he is right. We could go hunting."

The idea appealed to me and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to get my bow and sheath of arrows and run into the woods. I looked at Peeta to see what he thought.

"You should go hunting Katniss. I think it would be good for you, help clear your head before we start talking to the families." He looked over my shoulder and frowned.

"What is it?" I asked. I turned and saw a familiar face. Stosh was leaning up against a build, a clipboard in his hand. Next to him stood Cruz, they were deep in conversation.

Gale laughed. "Well isn't that a strange sight?"

"Ollie must be pregnant again. I wonder how she is doing, I wish Klink hadn't shut off communications to District 15." I sighed.

"I wonder who she chose." Gale added. I had filled him in on Ollie's situation the best I could, and he was there to witness some of it.

"You two should get hunting. We'll meet for dinner later." Peeta mentioned. He moved past us and turned around. "I'll handle Stosh and Cruz. I have an idea."

I thought about following him but Gale placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go, Katniss." I nodded and followed him.

* * *

**Peeta**

I approached Stosh and Cruz casually, crossing my arms across my chest and standing a few feet away. It took a few moments but they both stopped talking and looked up at me.

Cruz looked indifferent and Stosh's face flickered between surprised and excitement.

"Peeta!" Stosh stepped toward me, letting the clipboard fall to a rest at his side. "What brings you back home?"

"Capitol business." I answered. "What are you two up to?"

Stosh smiled. "Ollie is pregnant again so of course I had to leave. I'm counting down the months. Until then I'm keeping myself busy."

Cruz stepped to his side now. "Stosh and I are helping each other with some construction projects."

I looked between them and didn't see any signs of hatred or distress. I assumed that they had taken on a similar friendship to the one Gale and I had.

"And those would be?"

Stosh waved his clipboard. "Cruz is helping set up a medical center here in town. That's why we are over here. We needed more building supplies. We have a team of workers at the site right now."

Cruz nodded. "And I'm helping Stosh build a house for he and Ollie to live in when she returns."

So Ollie chose Stosh. Happiness crept up inside of me but I didn't let it show on my face. "You know Stosh, President Paylor made it very clear that the house in Victor's Village would remain yours."

He shrugged. "Cruz is going to be living there now. Ollie and I would prefer to be in town with all of the others. We think as boys and girls arrive back in the District we'll need to start up a support system."

Cruz clasped his hands together. "Stosh and I were talking. We want you and Katniss to think about heading up a counseling program here in District 12. We think it would be a great outlet for boys and girls coming back from the Breeding Center. If word catches, maybe all of the Districts could have them."

I stared at them. I had no expected this when I approached them. They seemed so much more mature than the last time I saw them, working together for an idea that just might work. An idea I hoped would work.

"I'll talk to Katniss about it. I would like to see this Medical Center if possible."

Cruz smiled. "Follow us."

We left the busy street in front of the bakery and headed toward the Seam. At an intersection where the main part of town and the Seam met up, a large concrete building was being constructed. Most of the walls appeared to be up, a few men stood on the roof putting up support beams. The building stretched along the whole block.

Cruz walked us up to the front of the building. "We can't go in just yet, they are laying the concrete floor. We decided to go with concrete, much more stable and easier to build with. We'll have about a dozen exam rooms, an OR, a small maternity area, and a counseling wing. It is a big project, but I think it will work out in the end."

I nodded, staring up at the building in awe. "You are making great progress. I can't wait to see the finished product."

Cruz smiled proudly and Stosh stood next to him, looking at his clipboard. "We have a meeting with the Mayor soon Cruz, we should get going."

"Forgot about that." Cruz scratched his head.

"Stosh, whenever you have a free moment can you come find me. I'll be back at the house in Victor's Village."

He nodded. "Sure thing, Peeta. I'll see you later."

I walked through the streets of the Seam for a while, greeting some families I knew from my childhood and others that recognized me from TV. After an hour I walked back toward town and down the familiar path that led to Victor's Village.

I walked across the lawn to our home and opened the door. It felt musty, since we hadn't live there for a few months. I walked through each room, opening windows to let in the fresh air. The warm summer breeze blew in, erasing any thoughts I had of starting a fire.

I was in the kitchen gathering supplies to make bread for dinner. Somehow most of it had survived our time away, Greasy Sae much have come up to see that our house was taken care of and fridge and pantry stocked for when we returned. A knock sounded on the door so I put down a bag of flour and brushed my hands on my pants.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Stosh popped his head inside. "Hey Peeta." He took me in, my pants and hands covered in flour. "Need help?"

I laughed. "Sure, come knead this dough."

I set him up at the kitchen table. "Stosh, I need to ask you for a favor."

"Anything." He replied.

"Don't promise anything just yet. I was wondering if you could free up some time to come around town with Katniss, Gale, and I this week."

"Gale is here?" He sounded nervous.

"We have been traveling Panem together, talking to the families in town."

"I'd love to, but what do you need my help for?" He continued kneading the dough. He was working it too soft but I didn't want to interrupt.

"Katniss and Gale came up with a plan, and when I left District 14 I joined them on their quest. We're starting a movement in the Districts, a movement that is moving fast in some of the Districts we first visited."

He eyed me. "You don't mean another Rebellion do you?"

I laughed. "No, not at all. We are talking to the young couples, the ones still capable of conceiving. We are urging them to do their best to have children, to up the population. We think if there is a steady rise in babies over the next few years, the Breeding Center can be shut down."

"Really?" He asked, his voice hopeful. "Do you think it will work? And what if people stop having children once the Breeding Center is shut down?"

"All good questions Stosh, and the answers will come with time. We hope that the Breeding Centers will be a reminder of happens when we don't all work to support each other. Many couples have been very receptive. They have seen the documentary, heard the grieving families, they all want to help."

He stopped kneading. "What about the poison?"

"This is where it gets good." I grinned. "During the search of The Resort we found a cabinet of medicine. They had produced mass amounts of it. Holden and Hunter recognized it and said that it was a temporary counterattack on the damage done by the poison."

Stosh gaped at me. "So they had a cure all along?"

I shook my head. "Not a cure, just something temporary. That is why they kept searching. They were too prideful not to have something permanent."

"Idiots." Stosh growled.

"The point is, we have something to help couples now. When they want to try for a baby they can receive a shot of the medication and it should work, assuming they are both healthy enough otherwise. This is a big turning point."

He nodded. "I still don't see where I fit in."

"You've been to the Breeding Center, Stosh. You are the first person I have met in the Districts that is home from District 14. You have experiences you can talk to the families about; tell them what it is like to be a child there. Katniss, Gale, and I only have experiences as part of the staff. District 12 was one of the most affected Districts in terms of President Snow's poison. They will need convincing."

"I'm in." He said. "I'll help in anyway I can."


	14. Realization

**Katniss**

Hunting had been a relaxing experience. We spent an hour setting some snares and then went out with our bows. We brought back six squirrels, a beaver, and even a turkey. We would check the snares another day.

We cleaned our meat and hauled is back to Victor's Village. I opened the door and saw a fresh fire going, Peeta must have seen us coming. I rounded in the kitchen and saw him baking bread; Stosh was seated at the table.

"Hey Stosh! Great to see you."

He nodded. "Peeta has caught me up and I agree to help."

I looked at Peeta and he shot me a look, telling me just to agree. I would find out what was going on later. "Good to hear. We brought dinner."

Gale and I set the meat on the table and got to work preparing it for dinner. Stosh stared at the meat hungrily; I doubt he had fresh kills very often. We ate turkey stew and fresh bread for dinner. Stosh updated us on the Breeding Center and we told him stories from our trip around Panem.

I interrupted on of Stosh's latest updates. "So if you and Cruz got into a fight, were you just pretending to be friendly when we saw you this morning?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't say we are best friends or anything, but we have gotten past our differences. I love Ollie, he loves his Medical Center. We can accomplish much more together."

"That is a great attitude Stosh." Gale spoke up. I secretly wondered if he was thinking back to the battle for me between he and Peeta.

Gale thought for another moment. "So are you anxious to see how things turn out with the baby?"

Stosh looked a little confused. "Well, of course, I'm definitely anxious for his or her arrival this winter."

"No, that's not what I meant." Gale pushed. "You said that she slept with Cruz in a moment of desperation, right?"

"She was emotionally compromised. I don't understand what you are asking."

"Gale." Peeta warned.

Stosh gasped. "The thought didn't cross my mind." His eyes grew dark and he dropped his spoon into his bowl.

"Stosh, there is nothing you can do right now." Peeta told him, trying to calm him down.

Stosh stood up, gripping the table. "If the baby is his I'll kill him. I swear I'll do it."

I sat back in my chair. Stosh had gone from happy and Cruz's friend to crazed and ready to hurt him. Love did funny things. Peeta was standing now, his hand on Stosh's shoulder. Stosh shrugged him away.

"I need to call Ollie." He growled.

"Can you get through to her?" I asked. "I thought communications were down."

"The fathers can call whenever they want. We have special permission from Professor Klink." He said his name as if he were eating something bitter.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Why?" She glared at me.

"I don't think you should talk with her right now. You are pretty upset. Take some time to cool off Stosh, everything will be okay. Let me talk to Ollie. I just need you to get me through."

He looked like he might refuse and then his shoulder slumped. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course." Peeta replied.

He went over to our phone and dialed a series of numbers. He stood there waiting. "Ollie Asher please. Ollie? Hey. Someone here wants to talk to you."

He held the phone out to me and I walked over to take it. "Ollie?"

_"Katniss? Is that you?" _Her voice sounded tired on the other end.

"Yes, it's me. How are you doing?"

_"Gosh, it's good to hear your voice. I'm doing well. Tired and missing Stosh but I'm getting by. Six more months until I can come home._"

I motioned for the boys to leave. They looked at each other and stepped outside. Peeta whispered across the room. "We'll take a walk" and I nodded.

"Great to hear Ollie, how is Sage?"

_"He is doing well. It is nice to see him every day. It can get lonely here in District 15; there aren't many of us. Willow and my friend Yulla are here with me."_

"That is great that you have some friends there. Look.. Ollie…" I wanted to get right to the point. "Stosh told us what happened."

Ollie took a deep breath on the other end of the phone. _"It isn't what it seems, I love Stosh."_

"I know that Ollie, I've seen the two of you together. I also know that you had something with Cruz once."

_"But that is over"_.

"Is there a chance the baby is Cruz's Ollie?"

She was silent for a while. _"Yes." _I heard a muffled sob. _"I don't know what to do if it is Katniss. Do you think Stosh will still love me?"_

"I don't know what to tell you Ollie. We'll have to wait and see what happens in six months. I wanted to talk to you about it instead of Stosh getting on the phone. He is pretty upset."

_"Oh god, he knows?"_

I sighed. "Gale helped him figure it out, unfortunately. I mean, he needed to know, I just wish you had been the one to tell him."

_"Me too. What should I do Katniss?"_

"There is nothing you can do."

_"Gosh, I wish I wasn't stuck in this stupid place. I wish I were free to leave. I need to see Stosh, talk with him. Does Cruz know?"_

"Doubtful, but you never know. Stosh may tell him."

_"Ask him not to. Please? I don't want Cruz to have any reason to think he needs to pursue me again."_

"Good decision. I'll be back there soon Ollie. I'll come see you when I get back."

_"I would like that Katniss. Goodbye."_

I hung up the phone. Just when Stosh and Ollie finally caught a break, something new went wrong. I headed outside to look for the boys and found them all sitting in the grass, a drunken Haymitch stumbling around telling some sort of story.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Glad to see things have changed since we last saw each other."

He let out a small burp. "Hello sweetheart."

Stosh look relieved to see me. He jumped up; he looked calmer than when I had last seen him. "Well?"

"She is just as upset Stosh. Go easy on her next time you talk."

He held his chin up but his bottom lip trembled momentarily. "I love her Katniss, I'm going anywhere."

I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You should go home and get some rest. If you are going to helping us out tomorrow you'll need sleep. Meet us in the town square at eight."

He nodded and took off across the lawn at a jog. I decided that he was probably eager to get away from Haymitch, who had just vomited all over the grass. Peeta and Gale stood and each took and arm.

"We'll get him home." Gale gasped, trying to avoid the smell of Haymitch.

I laughed and turned back to the house. I headed right upstairs to our room and looked around for a moment. We hadn't been here for so long, it barely felt like home anymore. I headed to the bathroom and undressed, prepared to take a shower. I was standing by the sink undoing my braid when Peeta appeared in the doorway.

"That looks good on you." He smirked.

"I'm not wearing anything." I looked down at myself.

"I know."

I laughed. "Nice one." I turned to go to the shower but he stopped me, pulling me into his arms.

"You can do that later."

"Why can't I do it now?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I like getting into bed clean."

"Because I plan on making you sweat."

I rolled my eyes. "Being sexy wasn't always one of Peeta's strong suits, but he tried."

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan on accomplishing that?" I put my hands on my hips.

He lifted me up into his arms so fast I squealed. "Let me show you."

He dropped me on the bed and lowered himself on top of me, his lips finding my neck. My skin tingled at his touch.

"Do you think we should do it?" Peeta lifted his head, looking at me.

"Wasn't that the point of bringing me in here naked?" I laughed.

"No, I mean take that temporary cure. So we can have children."

I bit my lip. "I don't know Peeta."

"Please, Katniss."

"Don't ruin this." I breathed. "Just be with me tonight."

He looked like he might protest but I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him to me. A low moan escaped his throat and he picked up where he left off.


	15. Encouragement

Teenage boys can be so clueless. ;) I'm kidding… maybe.

**Peeta**

It took us a week to move through the Seam, but in the end we had spoken to almost every couple capable of bearing children. We found that the majority of them wanted children; they just hadn't been able to conceive. Almost everyone signed up for an appointment with Cruz in his medical tent. He would be looking for their open window for having a baby and giving them a shot during that time.

The Capitol scientists had already figured out the formula and were mass-producing it, new shipments arrived in each District every day. We received a call from President Paylor telling us to keep up the good work, according to reports the number of women currently pregnant was greater than the number of babies born in the past ten years.

"Why didn't anyone think of this sooner?" I thought out loud as we were walking through the town square. Today we would target some of the more well to do families in town.

Gale shrugged. "It was never an idea put on the table. Plus, we didn't have the injections when this all started. We didn't even think a temporary cure was possible."

Katniss nodded. "That makes sense. I also think that the Capitol would never rely on the people for help. They use fear and power to accomplish what they want. I doubt them asking the Districts to procreate was quite as kind as our intimate talks."

Katniss was probably right but we didn't talk on the subject more. Gale was involved deeply in the start of the Breeding Center and his mixed feelings on it made him emotionally unstable at times.

Stosh wandering behind us, kicking stones around as we went. He had played a key part in talking to the families. He told them stories about the Breeding Center, both good and bad. He asked them to imagine having a child and then having to send them away to be bred. How would that make them feel? He said that procreating was the only solution, the only way to help all of the boys and girls being held captive and forced to having children, when they weren't even adults themselves. Stosh, like me, had a way with words.

Many of the families in town already had children, which made me wonder if President Snow left the wealthier families along, but we all drank the same water. Perhaps he slipped them an antidote as well. We had plans to visit the seamstress first. Her daughter, a twenty-two year old, was engaged to be married later in the summer.

Stosh was falling further and further behind, he seemed to be exhausted in more than just a physical sense. I slowed my pace and eventually came to a stop until he caught up.

"What's on your mind, Stosh?"

He sighed. "Everything. Ollie. The baby. Is it mine, is it Cruz's?"

"You can't get yourself worked up over this. There is nothing you can do right now, the truth will come out eventually."

"But what if Cruz is the father, what if he tries to become involved. I have nothing left for Stosh that Cruz can't give her either. I mean he is a doctor; he is building a Medical Center. All I can manage to do is build a measly house."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Ollie loves you Stosh, and you love her to. I doubt Cruz has any intention of stepping in."

"How can you deny being a father though? Every time we would visit Sage I would sneak over and hold Posy and Ari's babies. I never asked their name, I couldn't know. I can't give them what I can give Ari. I feel responsible though. Am I supposed to go back and forth from District to District?"

I shook my head. "One day Posy and Ari will meet men who will love them and take on your children like their own."

"I guess you're right. I would still love Ollie if she had a baby before meeting me. I'll still love her if she has Cruz's baby."

"You know Stosh." I replied. "The Medical Staff could probably run tests next time you visit. You can know sooner than six months."

He kicked a large stone at a trashcan. "I'm not sure if I want to know just yet. Being told and then separated from Ollie might ruin us."

"When do you go back again?"

"Tonight actually." He answered. "I'll arrive tomorrow morning and spent two nights. Professor Klink must be feeling generous." He rolled his eyes.

"We are almost done here in District 12 Stosh." I glanced over at him. "Once we get back we'll try to straighten up the issues in Districts 14 and 15. That is the last item on our agenda."

"I sure hope so, Peeta." He smiled at me. "I'm feeling kind of tired, I think I may head home and rest before the hovercraft comes."

"Sure thing, you've done great. Thanks for all your help. Send Ollie my best."

"I will." And with that he turned and headed back toward his home.


	16. Visitation

This chapter has some extra lemons. ;)

**Ollie**

"God this place is so boring!" Willow yelled at no one in particular. I had requested to have her as my roommate when she arrived, and had gotten here three weeks ago.

"Just think Willie, by the end of winter we'll both be back home in District 12."

"With out our babies though." She frowned.

I sighed. "I know, but it won't be long. We have to keep holding on to the positives."

She nodded and flipped on the TV, the only thing available was reruns of Capitol programming. "Maybe we'll catch the documentary one of these days, I've been wanting to see."

"Me too." I replied. "Hey Willie?"

"Hmmm?" She was fixated on something on TV now.

"Do you think we'll still be friends back in District 12?"

She turned to look at me. "Of course! You're my best friend Ollie."

"I know we are best friends _here_ but you had a ton of friends before we got here. I thought maybe…"

"Thought maybe I would go back to them?" She interrupted me. "Not a chance. I thought they were my friends but now I realize I was wrong. I have seen them in the nursery a few times and they ignore me, treat me like an outsider. You're a real friend Ollie. We can't go back to normal after going through something like this."

I nodded. "What about Coda?"

"What about him?" She asked. She missed Coda just as much as I missed Stosh.

"Well, you have the option of living together after this. Will you… will you move away?"

She grinned at me. "Coda already has plans to move to District 12 next spring."

I couldn't help but smile in excitement. "That's awesome."

"When is Stosh arriving?" She asked.

"In an hour or so, I think. They are never up front with us about schedules or anything. I feel like we are cattle. We have to stay in our stalls while they poke and prod us, and procreate once or twice a year."

Willow giggled but then stopped, pointing at the TV screen. "Hey, it's our lucky day!"

I looked up at the TV so see the intro to the documentary. President Paylor's face appeared on screen, she was sitting in the middle of the Atrium.

"Greetings Panem. I am here in the lovely District 14…" She rambled on and on about how even she had no idea how lovely District 14 would be. How everyone seemed so happy and the boys and girls were full of life. I made a fake snoring sound and Willow shushed me.

The first half hour was full of shots of different areas in District 14 and different boys and girls gave voiceovers. Every now and then a couple would appear in the red loveseat I had been interview in, and give an account of their classes, meals, living with a partner, and being pregnant.

They eventually moved on to District 15 and my stomach turned into a knot. Stosh and I would definitely make an appearance here, and Cruz as well. President Paylor appeared back on the screen, behind her was a shot of the nursery. I thought I could see Sage in the background but it was too blurred. She started a similar speech to her first one.

"…. And we were lucky enough to get an interview with the first parents in the Breeding Center!"

I swallowed loudly. Stosh and I appeared on screen, smiling at each other and laughing. Our interview aired and then they cut to scenes of Sage being "born".

"You weren't kidding when you said it was awkward." Willow looked at me. This time I was the one shushing her.

If I hadn't known the truth I would have believed this was actual footage from the birth. I prayed it would go away soon and thankfully the clip was short lived.

Next the interview with Cruz and I popped up. I looked uncomfortable next to him, and I could almost see a hint of blush. Thankfully that was over soon as well and they moved on to other interviews with couples that had recently become parents, and a tour of the facilities.

When it was over Willow turned the TV off. A voice sounded from the doorway. "Well that was disturbing."

"Stosh!" I grinned at him. I rolled out of bed and ran into his arms.

Willow made fake gagging sounds. "I'll be down the hall with Yulla." I had introduced Yulla to Willow when she arrived; the three of us had become fast friends.

Stosh pulled away from me and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. He lingered for a while and then pulled me back into his arms. "I've missed you." He sighed.

"I'll get my bag." I grinned. The couples were given special accommodations when the boys came to visit. There were five guest suites and the schedules worked out so that there would always been an open room.

He met my gaze, his dark eyes hungry. Normally when we arrived the visited starting out with him moping and complaining about our separation. But now he was looking at me in a way he hadn't look at me in months. My skin tingled under his stare.

I grabbed my bag, which held my favorite slippers and robe, and he took it from me. We set out down the hall to the nurse's station, and I was handed a key to our guest suite. We were barely in the door before Stosh dropped my bag and backed me up against the wall.

His lips were on mine immediately. He kissed me with urgency, as if he was dying and I was the cute. I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my finger into his dark hair. He pressed his body against mine, his lips wandered down my chin and to my neck.

His hand slipped under my shirt, his fingers trailing across my stomach. I shudder under his touch. He slowly slid my shirt up over my head, pressing his lips back to mine as soon as it was off. He undid my pants and lifted me into his arm, causing them to drop to the floor.

He walked us over to the bed and set me down. He removed his own shirt and pant and leaned over me, kissing me stronger and faster now. His body melded into mine perfectly, I dug my fingers in his back as I pulled him closer.

His fingers tugged at my undergarments disposing of them, and they he got rid of his own. He lingered above me for a moment, looking into my eyes.

"I love you Ollie, no matter what." He whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." I said, my breath ragged.

"Good, because I want to try something." The corners of his mouth lifted into a smile. He leaned down and kissed my neck, then moved down further. His kissed gazed over my breasts and down to my stomach. My body shuddered under his touch. We had never done anything more than sex, and I realized he meant to end that. I wouldn't stop him though, as he moved down past my stomach I leaned my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes.

We played and explored for a while before finally coming together as one. And when we were done we fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath.

"That was pretty amazing." Stosh turned to look at me.

I just nodded my head and nuzzled up next to him. "Should we go to lunch?"

He shook his head. "No way. I only have three days to spend with you and I plan to make the most of it."

I laughed and sat up. "Then let's make the most of it." I grabbed a pillow off the bed and whacked him in the head.

"Hey!" He shouted, laughing as he jumped and grabbed his own pillow.

"Oh, it's on." I giggled. These were the moments I enjoyed with Stosh, the moments that made me forget everything else that had gone wrong in my life.


	17. Loopholes

Sorry for all the mistakes. I wrote that chapter late last night and my vision was starting to blur from staring at the computer. I'll try to fix the bigger ones, just for YOU. ;) I cannot tell you how many times I write Sage instead of Stosh, I should have picked a name with a different letter. Don't worry, this upcoming baby already has a name and it doesn't have an S or O in the front!

**Ollie**

"These rules, laws, or whatever they are calling them are confusing." I lay down the crumpled packet we received on our first day here. It had been shoved in my bad for over a year.

"I don't know why you are reading that thing." Stosh laughed, picking at his breakfast.

I sighed. "I don't even know much about District 15. I mean, I have been here for three months and I've basically been playing cards, watching TV, and eating. I want to know more about what the rules for the babies are, like, if there is anything that talks about what they will do when we are gone."

"Can't you do that when I'm _not_ here?"

I shoot him a look and he just shrugged. "Maybe you can find a loophole."

"Yeah, because I'm sure they would leave one open." I was on a chapter about the rules regarding release of the babies.

"All babies born in either District 14 or District 15 will be required to live in District 15 until one of their biological parents turns twenty-one, or the children turns five, whichever comes first."

"Doesn't sound like there is much hope." I looked up at Stosh and he was shaking his head.

"It doesn't seem fair. None of it does."

Stosh had slowly filled me in on what Gale, Peeta, and Katniss were doing in the Districts. "Hopefully it will end soon." I wished they had accomplished all of this before we were reaped for the Breeding Center, but at least we could be an example.

A loud crash made me jump. Stosh was in the process of walking his plate to the food slot when he dropped it.

"Stosh? What is it?" I looked around the room, wondering if someone had entered.

He turned to look at me, his eyes wide. "Read the rule again."

"The one I just read?" I asked

"Yes!" He approached the bed quickly.

I leaned down. "All babies born in either District 14 or District 15 will be required to live in District 15 until one…"

"Stop! The first part…"

I sighed. "All babies born in either District 14 or District 15…"

"There." He said. "All babies born IN…"

I gasped. "Sage wasn't born in District 14 OR 15."

He jumped to action. "I need to get a hold of Peeta, or maybe Gale, they'll know what to do. If we can do anything."

I nodded my head, my mouth hanging open. I sat back on the bed, secretly hoping this was our answer to getting Sage back.

* * *

**Peeta**

Katniss and Gale were eating breakfast in the kitchen. We were getting a later start than normal this morning. We had a meeting with Mayor Toin to talk about the work we had done over the last week and a half

I hung up the phone and turned to face them, my mouth hanging open.

"Peeta? What is it?" Katniss started to stand up but I motioned for her to sit.

I sat back down and turned to Gale. "Ollie and Stosh found a loophole in the rules. They think they can get Sage home."

Gale laughed. "I doubt it. We spent weeks writing those rules, and then more weeks making sure there were no loopholes."

I crossed my arms. "You want to bet on that?"

Gale held his hands up. "I have been wrong before. What did they say? I am familiar with the handbook."

"Stosh read me one of the rules over and over again. All babies born in District 14 or 15 will be required to live in District until…"

I let my words drop off, waiting for it to click.

Katniss brought her hand to her mouth. "Sage wasn't born in District 14 or 15." She looked at Gale.

Gale had dropped the piece of fruit he was holding; it rolled across the table and off the opposite side. "No one ever would have though a pregnant mother could leave the Breeding Center, let alone have a baby outside of it. This is bad, really bad."

"Why?" Katniss looked at him. "That means that they can bring Sage home!"

Gale looked between the both of us. "Possibly, unless President Paylor finds a way to write new rules. I doubt she'll let them take him. Plus, once word gets out we'll have groups of girls trying to escape."

I nodded. "I didn't think of that. I told Stosh to keep this quiet until we could talk it over. He'll be back in town tomorrow; we'll talk more with him in person. I think a visit to President Paylor may be in order."

Gale nodded. "I think she'll definitely want to meet with us."

Katniss furrowed her brows. "Do you really think girls will try to escape? It isn't like they can go anywhere. Plus, not all of them wanted their babies as bad as Stosh and Ollie."

Gale shrugged. "I have no idea, but we need to take precautions."

I nodded and stood from the table. "We should get going."

We headed to the Mayor's office and his assistant asked us to wait a few minutes while he finished up his breakfast. "Shouldn't the Mayor get an earlier start on the day than most?" I whispered to Katniss.

She laughed. "I think he can do whatever he wants!"

Gale was tapping his feet nervously. "I'm going to call President Paylor now. This can't wait. I have a really bad feeling. Can you two handle talking to the Mayor?"

I nodded. "We can do this."

He stood and exited the building. Katniss put her hand on mine. "I am still worried about him. He isn't holding it together as well as he used to. I think if what we have been doing doesn't work out we'll lose the Gale we know forever."

I squeezed her hand, opening my mouth to encourage her, but the doors to the private dining room burst open and Mayor Toin strode out to greet us. "Peeta! Katniss! Happy to see you again. Shall we go into my office and talk?"

The meeting lasted over two hours. Mayor Toin had many questions and we had the answers for him. Overall he seemed pleased with out work.

He leaned forward, clasping his hands together on his desk. "How soon do you think we'll see change? How long do you think before the Breeding Center will be unnecessary?" His face was sincere and a grin fell on his lips, but his eyes seemed sad.

"Rose will be sixteen next year, won't she?" Katniss asked.

He nodded his head, his jaw clenched.

I cleared my throat. "We aren't sure exactly, we need to speak with President Paylor and obviously it will depend on how the Districts react. We already have good reports from the first Districts we visited, but we need each and every one to cooperate in order for this to work."

Mayor Toin nodded his head. "I see."

Katniss leaned forward a bit. "Once we get more information, I'll be sure to call you."

He smiled at her. "I would greatly appreciate that." He looked at the large clock hanging over the fireplace. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Cruz about his Medical Center."

We nodded, standing and shaking his hand before leaving. Once we were in the hall Katniss slipped her hand into mine. "Even the Mayor is scared."

I sighed. "I think anyone with children is afraid. Even President Paylor would be on edge if she had a son or daughter turning sixteen soon."

Gale was seated on the steps outside town hall. He was tapping his fingers on the polished stone, staring at the people milling about the town square.

"How'd it go?" He had heard us come up beside him.

Katniss and I sat down, recalling as much of the meeting as we could. "What did President Paylor have to say?" I asked.

Gale sighed. "She wants to see us in the Breeding Center immediately."

"Wait, the Breeding Center?" Katniss asked. A worried expression fell on her face.

"Yes. She is going to meet us there in two days. She is also sending orders for Professor Klink to keep Stosh there, she wants him present as well."

I rubbed my chin. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Gale nodded. "You and me both."


	18. Meeting

I'll try to reread the best I can. Normally I get it all out really fast and then one of the girls wake up from a nap so I post it and run. Maybe I'll write it one day and review the next before posting. ;) So don't get upset if updates don't come as fast!

**Ollie**

"Stosh, stop pacing." Stosh had been pacing around the room since we woke up, and it was almost lunchtime. Gale, Peeta, and Katniss were arriving in District 14 today; President Paylor would be arriving as well. She had requested that Stosh be granted an extended stay, which meant she most likely wanted to speak with him.

"Gale told her. I knew he would." Stosh was muttering under his breath.

"Stosh, calm down. He most likely had to report it to her; she has the final say on everything that happens around here. She may leave most of it to Professor Klink but this is a lot bigger than he is prepared to handle."

He paused and looked at me. "I can't calm down Ollie. She'll probably find a way to write a new rule. Or drag me back to the Capitol and throw me in jail for lighting that hovercraft on fire."

"About that." I breathed. Cruz had explained a few things to me while we were trudging through the wilderness trying to escape The Resort. "The hovercraft explosion wasn't your fault."

He glanced at me but then started pacing again. "Of course it was Ollie, I remember setting the fire."

"Stosh, do you really think a hovercraft would go up in flames like that so easily?" I asked.

"What are you getting at Ollie?"

"It was a set up Stosh. Cruz explained to me that a spy in District 12 had seen your blood results and made an elaborate plan to get you arrested. He hoped to kidnap you from the holding cell; he had no idea that you would get taken to the Capitol. They may have tried to kidnap you there at some point but you got sent back here, to the Breeding Center."

"That makes sense." He said through gritted teeth, continued his figure eight around the room.

"Really Stosh, you are going to wear a path in the carpet." I laughed.

He stopped with a huff and sat down on the edge of the bed. I was leaning up against the pillows, going through the handbook again.

"I always wondered how the hovercraft exploded like that. I shouldn't have been able to light the fire, I was just hoping they would see me being suspicious and detain me for awhile."

I nodded, reading a section on expectations for a laboring mother. He leaned backwards until he was propped up on his arms. "What do you think President Paylor is going to do?"

I sighed and closed the handbook. "I'm not sure Stosh. Like you said, she could easily rewrite the rules. Second time mothers living in District 15 while their partners are sent away isn't a part of this handbook. That was a decision she made recently."

He nodded and frowned. "I hope she doesn't do that. I hope she just gives us Sage."

I placed my hand on my belly, feeling the familiar flutters. I was almost four months along so I had yet to feel the real kicks and nudges. This baby's movements felt like butterflies were crawling around in my belly. "What about this baby, Stosh?" I whispered.

"Hmmm? What about it?"

My frown grew deeper. "Even if we can get Sage out, this baby will still be stuck here under the rules."

He sat up. "I didn't think about that. I'm always one step behind everyone else." He groaned.

"Maybe we should let Sage stay here." I admitted.

"What?" Stosh's eyes were wide. "How could you say that, Ollie?"

"Then he could be here to protect his younger sibling, you know?"

Stosh stared out the large picture window for a moment. "Let's wait and see what President Paylor has to say. Deal?"

"Deal." I sighed.

We passed the hours building a card house and flipping through the boring Capitol program. Stosh caught a rerun of the documentary, grumbling over the scene where Sage was 'born in the hospital'. Around three in the afternoon we received a call. A woman from the hangar said that we were requested to come down and take a hovercraft back to District 14. We would be meeting with President Paylor for dinner.

As we walked through the halls I took Stosh's hand in mine. "I really hope Peeta and Katniss are there."

He nodded. "I think they will be. They wouldn't leave us to defend ourselves. Peeta told me that they were arriving sometime this morning, so they should already be there."

We had almost reached the hangar when a nanny came running up behind us. "Wait! Don't forget Sage."

We spun around to see her hurrying toward us with Sage in her arms. He was a little over seven months old now. He gave us a big grin, his two bottom teeth –his only teeth—stuck out.

"Hey buddy!" Stosh grabbed him from her arms and lifted him into the air. Sage squealed, a string of drool landing on Stosh's cheek.

I faced the nanny. "I didn't know we were supposed to bring Sage, no one mentioned it."

"Commander Hawthorne called it in himself this morning?" She shrugged and walked the other way.

"Gale?" I eyed Stosh.

"Let's just go with it Ollie." He moved Sage to his hip and took my hand again. We entered the hangar and were led to a waiting hovercraft. Sage wriggled in Stosh's arms the whole ride, trying to get to the floor so he could crawl around. He was harder to contain now, but his giggles and big grins were so worth it. He still had a head of thick, dark hair like Stosh's. His eyes were a dark grey as well.

When we arrived in District 14 we were greeting in the hangar by Peeta and Katniss. I ran to Katniss and threw my arms around her, I wasn't normally so physical but I had missed our counseling sessions, I felt so lost sometimes.

"Welcome back to District 14." Peeta smiled.

"Welcome back to the Breeding Center." I replied.

Katniss wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "We should get moving, President Paylor is waiting up in the Command Center."

Stosh fell in step next to Peeta. "Is it bad? Are we in trouble?"

Peeta shook his head. "You're not in trouble Stosh, but I can't tell you if this meeting is good or bad. We haven't seen President Paylor since she arrived, we have no inkling of what this meeting might entail."

The elevator rides and walk down the hall to Command Center felt like it lasted for hours. I could hear my heart beating in my ears I was so nervous. Just this morning I had been telling Stosh to calm down, and now I was the one freaking out. I wish I had been carrying Sage; his presence had a calming effect on me. Sage bounced along happily in Stosh's arms, he kept reaching up and pulling his dark hair.

When we arrived in Command Center President Paylor was already seated at one end of the large conference table that took up the middle of the room. Several Peacekeepers littered the room around her; a few of her advisors were seated in chairs by her side.

"Please, have a seat." She motioned to the empty seats and we spread ourselves out. Gale sat himself at the opposite end of the table from President Paylor, Katniss and Peeta sat to his left, Stosh and I to his right. Sage settled into Stosh's lap grabbing at the table.

President Paylor eyed Sage sadly. Her gaze lingered longer than I was comfortable with and I could felt my hands growing clammy. I tried to wipe them on my pants but it was no use. I took a deep breath and clasped them in my lap.

"I'm glad you could all meet with me today, especially you two." She turned to Stosh and I. "Thank you for coming."

We both nodded our heads. We didn't believe we had a choice in coming but that didn't matter now. We were here. President Paylor continued.

"A few things have been brought to my attention this week. First, I would like to talk about the revival plan that Gale, Katniss, and Peeta are running through out Panem."

I looked at Katniss with a confused look and she just smiled at me.

Gale nodded his head. "Revival. I like it."

President Paylor smiled. "It seemed like a proper word to describe what is happening. Doctors in the Districts are reporting a rise in pregnant women. Already there are more pregnant women in Districts 1 through 4 than there have been in the last ten years. If things continue to improve like this, the population problem will cease to exist."

Peeta leaned forward eagerly. "Does that mean that the Breeding Center will be closed down?"

President Paylor didn't nod or shake her head. "Possibly Peeta. Time will tell. I cannot shut it down right now, we need to give it a few years to make sure this isn't a honeymoon period."

"Honeymoon period?" Gale questioned.

She sighed. "For all we know, after all of these pregnant women have their babies, we'll be right back where we started. Panem will have a large boost in population, but we need that to continue in order to make sure life in sustainable. One year of babies isn't going to solve our problems."

Katniss nodded. "We would be willing to go around each year around the reaping for the Breeding Center, talk to newly married couples and couples who may be able to have more than one child."

President Paylor nodded. "And you will have my full support on that. I would love to shut the Breeding Center down and send all of the children home, but that isn't possible presently. Hopefully in five years, this place will have a very different purpose. So are we all in agreement that things are improving in Panem, but that we cannot expect to close down Districts 14 and 15 yet?"

Everyone except me nodded his or her head. I knew that Stosh had been doing some work with them back in District 12 but I didn't know all of the details. If it led to the closure of the Breeding Center, it seemed like a good plan to me.

"Now, on to a more delicate subject matter." Her eyes moved from me, to Stosh, and finally rested on Stosh. "Stosh, Gale informed me that you found a loophole in the manual."

Stosh nodded and sat up straight, trying to show confidence. "Yes, the rules state that all babies born in District 14 and 15 are to remain here until their parents are of age or the child turns five, whichever comes first. Sage wasn't born in District 14."

President Paylor knew all of this but she listened intently, her hands lay gently on the table. When Stosh finished she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Ah, but Sage also was not born in _Panem_. Technically he is a "citizen" of The Resort, all of those survivors have been taken captive."

Katniss' mouth hung open. "But he is just a baby!"

"And Cruz and the others were granted immunity…" Peeta pointed out.

President Paylor nodded. "Please, do not get defensive. I was merely pointing out that I have my own loopholes as well. I would think, Stosh and Ollie, that it would be in Sage's best interest for the original story of him being born here to stick."

I felt Stosh tense next to me but I put my hand on his arm. "Yes, it would be. Sage should stay here until we are of age to bring him home." My voice quivered as I spoke.

Everyone at the table looked at me. Stosh shot me a confused look; a mixture of confusion and anger filled his eyes.

"All of this time you have been fighting so hard for Sage, and now you are just going to give up? Why now?" Stosh asked me.

All eyes were still on me. "All of this time I have wanted what is best for Sage. And as President Paylor just pointed out, perhaps staying here is what's best for Sage." The words almost sounded foreign coming from my lips. All this time I wanted Sage to be with me, no matter where I was, but maybe I wasn't prepared to be a parent to him.

I leaned closer to Stosh now. "In District 15 the nannies do everything for me. I don't know how to bathe him, what his favorite books are, how to put him to bed…" Tears filled my eyes. "I don't know how to be a real mom."

The tears came before I could stop them. I pushed myself from the chair and ran from the room. "Ollie!" Stosh yelled after me but I didn't stop. I ran down the stairs and burst through the first door I came to. I was in a hallway of sorts; it looked like it held offices. I found the closet labeled "JANITORIAL" and threw myself inside. I sat against the back wall, letting the tears come as they willed.

Sage deserved better than I could give him.

Sage was better off in District 15.

He was quite possibly better off with the nannies for the rest of his child hood.


	19. Compromise

**Katniss**

Stosh handed Sage over to Gale and ran after Ollie. Gale shot me a nervous glance as he carefully held Sage in his arms. Gale had lost his own daughter several years back in a mining accident. This was quite possibly the first time he had held a baby since then.

"Do you want me to hold him?" I asked under my breath, but he shook his head.

"Well, that was unexpected." President Paylor stated.

"You didn't have to threaten them." Peeta glared at her, which seemed risky. "We all know you wouldn't treat Sage as an outsider. He deserves immunity more than the others."

President Paylor shrugged. "They are young, they don't know that. I need Sage to stay in District 15. And you saw Ollie, she herself admitted that she isn't ready to be a mother."

I leaned forward, an idea slipping into my mind. "That is because they aren't being given the opportunity to learn. This isn't just a matter of their age. In order to become mothers they need to bond with their babies, spend time with them. They need to learn to bathe their babies, feed them, clothe them, put them to bed, play with them, and so on. Having nannies raise the babies for the first five years and then thrusting them back into the parents arms isn't going to be any better than handing a sixteen year old a newborn. They need to be taught to be mothers and fathers. They need more than monthly visitation and weekly updates from the nannies."

"And what do you expect we do? District 15 isn't built to house all of the couples at once, and the Breeding Center will need the room for new boys and girls coming in." President Paylor refuted.

The idea was continuing to grow in my mind, a spark turning into a fire. "What if we taught them?" Gale and Peeta's heads snapped to look at me. "Not us specifically" I motioned to the others. "But what if we set up the nurseries and in each District. What if the nannies spaced themselves out. That way the couples could visit their babies every day, and they could learn to care for them. They could be required to learn to bathe the babies. Maybe even stay and put them to bed."

"And when the nannies felt comfortable with the progress being made they could decide to allow a couple to take their baby home for good. There doesn't have to be an age minimum for the parents."

Peeta was staring at me with his mouth open; I imagined Gale was doing the same behind me. I waited for President Paylor to react. She pinch the bridge of her nose with her fingers, it was a good five minutes before she spoke.

"You have had many good ideas lately Katniss, maybe I should hire you as my lead advisor." The man directly to her right tensed up, his eyes grew wide with fear.

"No thank you." I declined politely, hoping she wouldn't formally ask. The man seemed to relax.

"Let me think it over and talk through it with my team. I think you have a great idea here Katniss, and I am a little upset that I didn't think of it myself. I don't have children of my own, so it is hard for me to understand the connection there. I can see how there would be more benefits if the couples could spend more time with the children, and learn to be parents."

I sighed with relief and Peeta and Gale relaxed next to me. I wasn't done just yet. "Peeta and I will volunteer to lead the center in District 12. We could affiliate it with Cruz's medical center; maybe even build it as an attachment. We could head up similar facilities in the other Districts, I'm sure Cruz would be willing to help." I felt bad volunteering people for things, but it made the plan more intact. And I truly knew that both Peeta and Cruz would agree with the plans. I could feel it.

Peeta looked over at me, beaming. He took my hand in his and squeezed it. "I agree with Katniss, we could all help."

President Paylor shot Peeta a quizzical look. "What about the counseling position you are holding here?"

Peeta looked sad for a moment but shook the look away. "I would be happy to help train some more suitable counselors. The ones in the Medical Center can be a bit off at times. Cruz also has plans for a counseling center in his Medical Center in District 12. I plan to work there and help the boys and girls who start coming home from the Breeding Center."

She nodded and glanced between Peeta, Gale, and me. "The three of you have great potential. I saw it back during the Rebellion but I had no idea how much it would blossom."

She cleared her throat. "One more matter I wanted to discuss. Gale, if you are up for it I would like to reinstate you as Commander here. You could oversee some new changes I want to put in place to make things more comfortable for the children. Also, we'll need to put plans in place for the dispersion of District 15."

I felt joy rise up in my chest. My idea had exploded right here before us. Before we entered this room it didn't exist, but my affection for Ollie and newfound care for the boys and girls here helped the spark catch wind.

Gale stared at her for a moment. "What about Professor Klink?"

President Paylor smirked. "Professor Klink has become quite the nuisance. I will happy to be rid of him."

Gale bit his lip but then nodded his head. "I would love to step back up to the duty of Commander."

President Paylor sat back and clapped her hands together. "Now, will someone please go find Stosh and Ollie, I would like to resume conversation with them."

* * *

**Ollie**

Stosh found me easily and pulled me into his arms. I cried into his chest for a while and then when the tears stopped, we sat in silence. He rubbed my back and played with my hair, giving me the time I needed to think. Finally he spoke.

"You will be a great mother, Ollie. You _are_ a great mother."

I pulled back and smiled up at him. "You think so?"

He nodded. "I know so."

He pressed his lips gently to mine. The kiss didn't have that desperation that led to other intimate moments, it was slow and sweet.

Footsteps sounded outside the door. "Stosh? Ollie?" Peeta voice called out.

Stosh stood and took my hand. "We should go back."

I nodded and allowed him to pull me up. We stepped out of the supply closet. Peeta had been about to walk into an office across from the Janitor's closet. He turned when he heard us, he didn't seem phased by the fact that we had been hiding in a closet. "President Paylor would like to finish the conversation."

We followed him back up the stairwell. I kept my eyes on the floor and we reentered the Command Center. Stosh placed his arm around my waist to reassure me, but I couldn't help but feel embarrassed for having run out of the room in tears.

I took my seat. "Sorry about earlier, it won't happen again."

President Paylor smiled. "Do not worry about it Ollie, you have every right to be emotional."

Gale was still holding Sage and I thought about taking him, but Gale had somehow managed to put him to sleep. He looked so peaceful. His head rested on Gale's shoulder and Sage's cheeks pushed his mouth into a small 'o'.

"Thank you. What were we discussing before I left?"

President Paylor waved her hand. "That isn't important right now. While you were gone we were discussing an alternative that would be a compromise for us all."

I sat up in my chair, listening intently. Even Stosh sat forward, interested in hearing her idea.

"We would like disperse District 15 out into the other Districts. Build nurseries in each Medical Center or hospital so that couples can visit their babies on a regular basis. Nannies will be there to teach and direct you in simple tasks, helping you learn to be parents. With time it should come as instinct."

"Really?" Stosh blurted out, he had a huge grin on his face.

President Paylor held up her hand, but she smiled. "Also, you will be evaluated on your progress and could quite possibly bring Sage and your second home _before_ you turn twenty-one."

I gasped, fresh tears filled my eyes. "Really? This is really going to happen?"

President Paylor nodded her head. "I plan on putting this plan into action immediately. Of course, it will take time for the nurseries to be built so Sage cannot come home immediately, but he will be home soon."

A lump formed in my throat as I attempted to hold tears back. I felt happier than I had in awhile. Stosh reached back and took my hand, smiling at me with tears in his own eyes.

"Thank you. We… we are so grateful." Stosh said, his voice catching in his throat.

"Thank Katniss. It was her idea." President Paylor replied.

I jumped from my seat and ran to Katniss, throwing my arms around her. She laughed and hugged me back.

President Paylor cleared her throat. "One more thing, keep this to yourselves until we can get everything worked out. I'll try to have an announcement ready in the next few weeks."

Stosh and I nodded. We would probably agree to anything as long as we got to see Sage on a daily basis.

President Paylor stood and her advisors followed suit. I found it interested that they never spoke a word but perhaps they were more for show. President Paylor seemed capable of running the show all on her own.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the Capitol and get to work." She swept out of the room, her advisors and the Peacekeepers in tow.

Later than night Stosh and I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Moonlight came into through the window, bathing out bed in white light.

"It's really happening, Stosh. All we have hoped for, all we have wanted." My head was resting on his chest.

"I know. If you had asked me this morning if what President Paylor told us was possible, I would have said no." I replied.

I nodded and was silent for a few minutes. I wanted to talk to him about something, something that would be hard for both of us. I pushed myself back from him and propped up on my side so that I could face him. His dark eyes met mine.

"Stosh, we need to talk about Cruz."

He looked back up at the ceiling. "No now, Ollie."

"You go back home tomorrow, now is the best we have."

He sighed. "What do you want to talk about? I thought we were over this."

"What if the baby is his?" I blurted out.

I felt his body tense up and saw his jaw clench. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't care if the baby is his. We will still be a family, I'll still be the father."

He was trying to be brave, but I knew the idea of this baby not being his frightened him. "What if Cruz wants to be the father."

"Well, then that's fine too. He has a right to his child, but he'll never have you."

I sighed. "Don't get so defensive. I love you, not him." I bit my lip. "What about Posy and Ari's babies?"

"What about them?" His voice was gruff now.

"Are you going to try and be there for them?"

He shrugged. "I don't think so. Posy and Ari will find men who will love their babies like their own. I don't think they want me around. They don't blame me for what happened with Garth, but it was traumatizing for all of us."

I nodded. "But what if they did? Would you try?"

"I don't know Ollie." He shut his eyes for a moment. "I guess, but they live in different Districts."

I dropped the subject. We could figure out Posy and Ari's situations in the future. My thoughts were so spread out, I needed to reign them back in.

"So, you'll really love this baby as your own."

He sat up a little so that our faces were inches apart. "Of course Ollie. Can we just wait and see what happens? We'll know in a few months."

"We could know now." I pointed out but he shook his head.

"I just want to stay like this for awhile. Naïve, you know?"

I laughed and nodded. "What would you rather do with our time?"

He raised his eyebrows and gave be a devilish grin. "I have an idea."

With that he leaned toward me and pressed his mouth to mine. This kiss was a desperate one, one that sucked me in. He pressed his body to mine and the space between us heated up. Thoughts of Cruz, Posy, Ari, and babies left my mind. This is how we would spend tonight. The years to come would be filled with nights like tonight and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.


	20. Epilogue

I decided that now would be a good place to end our story. Katniss and Peeta were already given their happy ending in Hunger Games, so I'll end this with something a lot of you have been asking for, Stosh's POV. I hope you enjoyed the story! I am so thankfully for all of the reviews and the ideas, I truly appreciate it!

- LM

**Epilogue**

**Stosh**

The last four months had flown by. Over that time I had been able to spend four glorious weeks with Ollie and Sage in District 15. When I wasn't visiting with them, I was helping Cruz build the Medical Center in District 12. We had already started the foundation for the nursery that would attach to the north end of the building.

President Paylor had come through on her promise to start working on the new plan immediately. Already similar nurseries were being built in the other districts. Some were being constructed as Medical Centers, and in the larger Districts they were being added on to hospitals. Some Districts were even building multiple nurseries so it was more accessible for every couple.

President Paylor had aired a message three months ago with the new plan. She commended the citizens of Panem for stepping up to help Revive our healing nation. She gave reports of the rise in pregnancies and said she was optimistic that the Breeding Center would be rendered useless in a matter of years.

Peeta and Katniss traveled back and forth between District 12 and District 14. They still counseled the boys and girls there while training new counselors to take their positions. They were also playing a big part in setting up the counseling center and nursery here. The four of us had become a team, working as one to build a better Panem. We hadn't seen Gale yet but Katniss assured me that he was doing well back in his position as Commander of the Breeding Center.

I had just settled down at the kitchen table when the phone rang. I had finished construction on our new home last week. We had built it on a lot near the Medical Center so that I could travel back and forth in a matter of minutes. Cruz asked me to help run the center with him and I had agreed. Our home was larger than the ones in the Seam, but not as grand as the ones in Victor's Village. I had a feeling Ollie would love. It was just perfect for our family.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, expecting Cruz to be on the other end reminding me to stop for supplies in the morning.

"Stosh?" Ollie's voice sounded pained, but calm. "It's time."

"What? NOW?" I jumped from the chair. "I'll never make it in time." The doctor had warned Ollie that she might go early again. I had planned to head out to District 15 once she hit full term and stay until the baby was born.

"They are doing everything they can to slow me down. I am not moving as fast as I was with Sage, but I can't promise anything. Just hurry." There was a click on the other end.

I grabbed my jacket and rushed out into the street. Where would I go to get a hovercraft? My trips there were always scheduled and I was picked up at Town Hall. I ran toward the town square but instead of heading into the large building looming at the other end I ran through the square and toward Victor's Village. I banged my fist on the door that used to belong to Ollie and I, hoping he had come home already. He had a habit of working late.

A light clicked on in the kitchen and the door opened. Cruz was half dressed, as if he was ready to jump in the shower. "Stosh? What's wrong?" His eyes grew wide.

"It's time, Cruz."

Realization fell on his face. "She's having the baby?"

I nodded. "Are you coming?"

He looked confused. "Wait, you want me to come?"

I tapped my foot. "There is a good chance that baby is yours. I can't wait any longer. Decide now."

"I'll grab a shirt." He bolted up the stairs and was back in less than a minute. Together we ran to town hall. The Peacekeepers eyed us but moved out of our way. We were here often to talk with the Mayor Toin about the progress of the Medical Center.

The receptionist was still at work, yawning while she sorted through papers. She startled when we came running in. "You boys are in a hurry. Can I help you with something?"

I slammed my hands on the counter. "We need to get to District 15, and now."

She smiled. "Well it's your lucky night."

We arrived in District 15 in record time. The Capitol had issued one small hovercraft to each District Mayor in case of a national emergency. It would travel five times faster than the normal hovercrafts. Apparently the Mayor had told his receptionist that if we ever came in needing to leave in a hurry, we had permission to use it.

We rushed through the hospital wing; Cruz led that way onto the maternity ward. A nurse ushered us to Ollie's room and we slid to a stop outside the door. I could hear Ollie screaming inside, she was still pushing. Cruz gave me a shove. "Get in there, I'll be waiting outside."

I nodded and pushed the door open, taking a deep breath. Tonight –or this morning rather—I would finally have an answer. Ollie's screaming was louder in the room, her yells were semi-primal. I rushed to her side and she grasped my hand hard enough that I almost cried out in pain.

"It's about time." Ollie gasped.

Dr. Weaver looked up. "The baby is crowning, you give new meaning to 'just in time' Stosh." He looked back at Ollie. "Just a few more pushes. You're almost there!"

She took a deep breath and began to push again. The nurse on the other side of her counted to ten, and on ten Ollie took another deep breath and started to push all over again. The whole scene amazed me, I had missed Sage's birth on the beach so I had not been sure what to expect. I only wish I had arrived sooner.

Dr. Weaver kept encouraging her. "The head is out Ollie, one more push!" I couldn't bring myself to look.

Ollie gasped and I watched as sudden relief fell over her face. A piercing cry filled the room as our baby took its first breath. "It's a girl!" Dr. Weaver exclaimed.

I kept my gaze on Ollie. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and I could feel tears forming in my own. Ollie smiled. "A little girl Stosh." She looked down to where Dr. Weaver held our daughter. "Look at her Stosh." She whispered.

I turned my head slowly. Dr. Weaver held up her little pink form; her face was turning red as she wailed. She had a full head of dark hair, just like Sage's, and if she opened her eyes I would bet they were dark grey. And when I looked at her I knew. I just knew that I was her biological father.

I let go of my emotions and the tears started streaming down my cheeks. I looked back at Ollie and she crying as well, but her face still beamed with joy.

"What should we call her?" She watched as a nurse whisked our daughter away to be cleaned and checked over.

I kissed Ollie gently on the lips and leaned my forehead against hers. "Mia."

"Mia?" She asked.

"Yeah." I murmured. "It means 'mine'."

**THE END.**


End file.
